Submissão
by Motoko Li
Summary: Diferente do que Bruce pode pensar, sentimentos nunca estão sob controle.
1. No Closet

**SUBMISSÃO**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Diferente do que Bruce pode pensar, sentimentos nunca estão sob controle.

* * *

**Capítulo Um: **_No Closet_

A Mulher Maravilha entrou na enfermaria com um sorriso. Aquela era sua parte preferida do dia.

Batman estava esparramado numa das camas, os olhos pregados na televisão, o peito desnudo, antes cheio de cortes, envolto numa bandagem. Vestia apenas calças de abrigo, já que nenhum dos membros, exceto os fundadores, tinha permissão para adentrar no local. Tinha a expressão sisuda de sempre. Mesmo assim, não poderia estar mais bonito ou mais charmoso. O que quase parecia um sacrilégio, considerando seu humor.

"Você não deveria estar patrulhando?" Ele perguntou, sem fitá-la, com alguma secura, um instante depois.

"Meu turno acabou." Diana encolheu os ombros, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Estendeu a mão, deslizando o dedo indicador por sobre o pequeno curativo que havia sido feito na testa dele, logo acima da sobrancelha, cujo machucado rendera três pontos. "Como está se sentindo?" Indagou, suavemente.

Seu corpo apreciou a proximidade entre eles. Era estranho e perturbador que um homem fizesse com que se sentisse tão vulnerável. Acreditava que, caso se tratasse de qualquer outro, provavelmente se esforçaria para manter uma distância segura. Com Bruce Wayne, porém, o perigoso parecia muito mais delicioso.

Como sempre acontecia, entretanto, Bruce, que nunca parecia nem mesmo abalado com a sua presença, segurou seu pulso, obrigando-a a romper o contato muito antes do que Diana gostaria.

"Bem. Da mesma maneira que dois dias atrás." Respondeu, seco, e agarrou o controle remoto para erguer o volume da televisão.

Diana observou seu gesto com certa displicência. Bruce podia ser tão evasivo e sutil quanto Batman, seu alter-ego. E, no começo, as tentativas de afastá-la surtiram efeito, mas depois ela simplesmente começou a relevá-las e até mesmo a se divertir com elas.

A verdade nua e crua é que o moreno a temia. Fugia dela. Costumava pensar nele como um corredor nato. Diana não sabia ao certo se era pelos motivos que dizia ou se por um motivo que não havia sido elencado para ela até então.

Uma pequena parte sua tinha curiosidade em saber como seria se ele nunca tivesse conhecido a Mulher Maravilha. Se tivesse conhecido apenas Diana. E ele tivesse sido apenas Bruce, e não Bruce _e _Batman.

"Eu não sabia que agora eu não podia visitar você também." Comentou, em tom displicente e ligeiramente mordaz, sem se mover. "Será que eu preciso manter uma distância de cem metros para que você se sinta seguro?" Deu um pequeno, suave, gentil, mas perigoso sorriso, do tipo que significava "cuidado com a sua resposta".

"Suas visitas não são necessárias." Disse Bruce, com secura, apertando as sobrancelhas. "Você deveria gastar seu tempo livre com coisas que realmente interessam. Como treinar, por exemplo."

Diana revirou os olhos. Treinar, é claro. Como se todos os membros da Liga fossem tão doutrinados quanto Batman.

"Você é tão mandão." Reclamou, com um suspiro, levantando-se. Jogou o cabelo longo para trás dos ombros. "Diferente de você, eu não faço tudo porque preciso, faço porque eu gosto." Comentou, beligerante, sem olhá-lo. Já havia dado suficientes indiretas para que Bruce soubesse o nível da sua afeição. "De qualquer modo, eu preciso ir. Eu e Grande Sombra (1) vamos a uma dessas boates humanas hoje à noite. Vai ser divertido."

Talvez Flash realmente estivesse certo. Talvez apenas devesse dar tempo ao tempo. Aproveitar a vida, conhecer pessoas novas, divertir-se. Eventualmente Bruce mudaria de ideia. E, se não mudasse, Diana precisaria aprender a viver por si só outra vez. Não poderia lutar pelos dois.

Caminhou na direção da porta automática, apertando o botão para abri-la. Relanceou os olhos na direção do moreno. Ele continuava com a atenção fixa na televisão.

"Até amanhã, Bruce."

* * *

O fato é que Diana não apareceu no dia seguinte. Nem no outro. Então Batman saiu da enfermaria e voltou à sua rotina normal, que envolvia combater o crime, guiar os novatos em suas incursões à Terra e auxiliar J'oon na vigilância.

* * *

Quatro dias depois, John havia convocado uma reunião entre os membros originais para conversar sobre a manutenção dos sistemas de segurança. Superman estava em Metrópolis, visitando Lois Lane, portanto era esperado que não comparecesse. Shayera havia ido atender a uma emergência na América do Sul. Mas a ausência da Mulher Maravilha foi uma surpresa.

Batman olhou ao redor, as sobrancelhas franzidas. A morena costumava comparecer a todas as audiências, mesmo as mais simples, já que tinha a Torre da Liga como lar. E ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo plausível para que não estivesse presente. Quer dizer, com seu nível de intelecto, conseguia, sim, mas _preferia _não fazê-lo.

"Onde está Diana?" Questionou, em tom neutro, enquanto tomava seu lugar, entre J'oon e Lanterna Verde.

"Kásnia." Respondeu Flash, comendo um pacote de balas de goma. Em menos trinta segundos, já havia jogado para cima e pegado com a boca cerca de meio pacote. "A Princesa... Quer dizer, Rainha Audrey telefonou. Diana pensou que era uma boa oportunidade para que Grande Sombra conhecesse a melhor amiga agora que eles estão... Você sabe." Piscou, malicioso.

Batman encarou-o, impassível, sem se deixar abalar. Flash parecia ser um dos que mais apoiavam Diana nas suas tentativas de conquistá-lo. De modo que era difícil pensar nele como um aliado seu, ao invés de um aliado dela, que jogaria pelas regras dela.

"Estão o quê?"

"Saindo." Completou John, depois de trocar um curto olhar com J'oon. "Eu acho que Diana e Grande Sombra estão saindo." Confessou, com algum desconforto. Após todo aquele tempo, a maioria dos membros da Liga costumava pensar em Batman e Mulher Maravilha como um casal certo. Mas, bem, todos a princípio pensavam isso dele e da Mulher Gavião.

"Parece que você perdeu a garota, morcegão!" Comentou Flash, rindo.

"A gente não perde o que a gente não tem." Respondeu Batman, estoico, após um curto segundo de silêncio, e, curvando o corpo para frente, apoiou os braços sobre a mesa. "Agora vamos tratar da segurança. Talvez devamos restringir o acesso dos funcionários a setores específicos, de modo que nenhum deles conheça a nave por completo..."

* * *

Diana voltou para a Torre apenas algumas horas mais tarde.

Despedindo-se de Grande Sombra com um sorriso amistoso e uma promessa de se encontrarem mais tarde, seguiu para seu quarto, a fim de tomar um banho refrescante e de se inteirar sobre os acontecimentos daqueles últimos dias. Normalmente, não gostava de se afastar durante tanto tempo, mas admitia que precisava de um tempo para si mesma. A última vez que tirara curtas férias fora no ano passado, que passara junto da mãe, em Themyscera, e todo herói que se preze precisa descansar.

Como era de se esperar, havia tido o suficiente de diversão ao lado de Audrey, o que planejava repetir dali a duas semanas, no jantar que a rainha daria em comemoração ao seu aniversário, portanto estava feliz e de bom humor. Com saudades de Batman, é claro. Sempre sentia saudades de Batman, mesmo quando estava ao seu lado.

Mas tinha certeza de que ele apareceria em... Ah, ali estava.

Batman surgiu das sombras, como costumava fazer, interceptando-a num dos corredores que levava ao seu quarto.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou, em voz baixa e séria, como sempre, os braços cruzados, a típica posição defensiva. Às vezes Diana costumava pensar em que tipo de louca ela era, por se sentir tão atraída por um homem que não parecia fazer nenhum esforço para tentar ser feliz. Daí ouvia sua reprimenda em tom rouco e sensualmente persuasivo e se convencia de que era inevitável.

Poderia ter dado uma resposta espertinha, pois sabia a que o moreno se referia, mas preferiu aparentar ingenuidade. Sempre conseguia deixá-lo nervoso quando empregava docilidade e fingia ser um pouco sonsa.

"O que você sempre me disse para fazer." Explicou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Deixando você em paz." Sorriu, embora dizer aquelas palavras tivesse feito seu coração se espremer e seu estômago tremer, quase como se estivesse cometendo um crime.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um instante, o que não era algo que acontecesse com frequência. Ninguém nunca pegava Batman desprevenido.

"Me substituindo por um garoto com metade da sua idade e que pode morrer a qualquer minuto?" Rebateu, asperamente, o maxilar rijo. Se não o conhecesse melhor, ela diria que o moreno estava um pouco furioso. Mas, mesmo que estivesse, nunca deixaria com que soubesse. "Se você se apegar a esse garoto..."

"E daí?" Ela interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédula com sua linha de raciocínio. "Eu não me aproximo das pessoas porque é "seguro" me envolver com elas. Amar e gostar envolvem correr riscos, Bruce. Eu sei que Grande Sombra pode sucumbir a qualquer momento. Isso não muda meus sentimentos em relação a ele. Ao contrário, apenas faz com que eu tenha vontade de aproveitar melhor o tempo que temos. Agora eu devo ir. Preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de encontrar J'oon."

Passou por ele, começando a afastar-se.

"A propósito, senti sua falta." Sorriu por cima do ombro antes de dobrar no corredor.

* * *

Nas próximas duas semanas, Diana gastou todo seu tempo disponível com Grande Sombra. O rapaz era divertido, meio atrapalhado, mas muito engraçado, e era sempre um prazer tê-lo como companhia. Eles foram ao cinema, tiraram fotos em cabines automáticas, aproveitaram a vida noturna de Paris, Flórida e inclusive Caribe. O que antes era rotina se convertera numa eterna aventura.

Embora todos pensassem que estavam num envolvimento amoroso, ela tinha dificuldades em pensar no amigo como um possível par romântico. E Grande Sombra deveria ser capaz de ler os sinais, porque nunca tentou dar um passo adiante na sua relação. Mas também nunca espalhou boatos sobre isso – os membros da Liga meio que esperavam uma confirmação oficial. Nem positivos, nem negativos. Apreciava sua gentileza. Apesar de jovem, ele era muito sábio.

Se sua relação com Bruce antes era difícil, agora estava completamente impossível. Ela sempre se oferecia para ir como dupla de Batman, mas o morcego andava mais monossilábico do que normalmente.

Diana irritava-se com a sua posição. Pelos seus cálculos, ele deveria começar a tratá-la melhor agora que parara de tentar conquistá-lo. Mas não, Batman continuava com o jeito taciturno e arredio e, se ela não se empenhasse em começar uma conversa, eles não trocariam nem mesmo duas palavras.

O homem era uma contradição ambulante. Dizia que não a queria, mas tinha uma crise de ciúme quando descobria que havia sido deixado de lado. E depois diziam que as mulheres é que eram complicadas.

Entrou quase correndo no quarto, acendendo apenas a luz do abajur. Tinha pouco tempo para se arrumar antes da festa de Audrey e havia combinado de se encontrar com Grande Sombra na área de teleporte dali a meia hora. Mal teria tempo de arrumar o cabelo. E logo agora que Canário Negro havia lhe ensinado a fazer um coque lindíssimo!

Livrou-se da armadura, jogando o laço mágico sobre a cama, e tirou a tiara.

"Diana..." Ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pelos lábios de Bruce era sempre um prazer. Voltou-se para olhá-lo, os lábios entreabertos. Ele havia aberto a porta do cômodo usando seu acesso privilegiado e parecia se encaixar à perfeição em seu espaço privado. Na realidade, Diana não se importaria se ele aparecesse de surpresa todas as noites. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Deve ser importante. Você nunca fez questão da minha presença antes." Ela comentou, distraída, já que Batman não era reconhecido por solicitar auxílio de bom grado. Sentou-se na ponta da cama para livrar-se das botas vermelhas. "Pode esperar algumas horas? Audrey está de aniversário. Prometi que apareceria."

Descalça, seguiu até a porta do closet. A amiga havia lhe dado alguns vestidos de costureiros famosos naqueles últimos anos, dizendo que precisava estar sempre elegante, já que era uma mulher da mídia. Mas Diana nunca encontrava ocasiões para usá-los. Até um mês atrás sua vida era bastante pacata e tediosa.

"Hermes mandou uma mensagem e disse que a sua presença..." Ele começou a falar, mas parou quando ela livrou-se da parte de cima da roupa. "Ninguém lhe falou que não é adequado ficar nua diante dos homens?"

"Eu não estou nua." Fitou-o por sobre o ombro, a sobrancelha erguida. Não podia ler a expressão de Batman na semiescuridão. "De qualquer modo," voltou a atenção para a escolha da sua roupa após retirar a parte de baixo. "eu não sei por que vocês têm tantos pudores com relação à nudez. Creio que todo mundo já viu um membro do sexo oposto, não é mesmo?" Gesticulou, enfadada.

A mão quente de Bruce se fechou sobre o seu braço, fazendo com que desse um salto no lugar e se virasse para olhá-lo, surpresa pela proximidade repentina.

"Não é pudor." Ele falou, ao pé do seu ouvido. "É uma barreira, uma maneira de evitar o que você desencadeou agora."

Os lábios dele cobriram os seus antes que Diana tivesse tempo para pensar sobre isso. Bruce puxou-a contra si, prendendo-a em seus braços, e a rudeza dos seus movimentos e a aspereza da sua armadura feriram a pele sensível dela. Mas foi só por um momento. No outro, o fogo havia se alastrado pelo seu interior, como a lava em um vulcão entrando em erupção.

A língua dele tocou sua boca, procurando por passagem, e Diana deixou que ele tivesse todo o controle, ronronando como um gatinho sendo acariciado quando sentiu as mãos masculinas deslizarem pelas suas costas até a base da coluna, espalhando arrepios por onde tocava.

Livrando os braços daquele agarre perfeito, enrolou-os ao redor do pescoço de Bruce, puxando sua máscara e expondo o rosto áspero que ela adorava e os cabelos negros como asas de corvo para seu escrutínio e prazer pessoal. Acariciou sua nuca com a ponta das unhas, ansiosa para ter mais pele para tocar e um pouco frustrada pelas restrições que o traje de Batman lhes impunha.

Em algum momento da cena, eles haviam se empurrado contra o fundo do closet, entre os vestidos, a porta fechando-se atrás de si com um suave clique, e tudo o que restava era a escuridão, a deliciosa sensação provocada pela proximidade de Bruce e o barulho das suas respirações.

Diana sentiu o corpo tremer quando a mão dele aproximou-se das suas costelas.

"Então tudo o que eu tinha que fazer para seduzir você era tirar a roupa?" Indagou, com um suspiro satisfeito, gemendo quando ele deslizou a boca úmida pela dobra do seu pescoço, por entre os cabelos escuros, descendo pela clavícula. "Você poderia ter me dito antes. Teria me poupado de um bocado de trabalho." Murmurou, espalmando as mãos sobre os bíceps masculinos.

"Eu achei que fosse mais forte do que isso." Ele admitiu, a voz rouca, segurando o queixo de Diana com uma mão enluvada para que pudesse voltar a beijá-la.

Ela correspondeu ao seu beijo, um pouco ofegante, mas cheia de paixão, e livrou uma das suas mãos da luva.

Soluçou quando a pele dele tocou a sua, os dedos roçando a base do seu sutiã. Era malditamente dez mil vezes mais delicioso quando não havia nenhuma barreira entre eles. Que a Grande Hera lhe ajudasse, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse melhor do que beijar Bruce. Ou, bem, podia sim.

Pareceu ter durado um século, e poderia durar muitos outros, no que dependesse dela, mas de repente a luz do seu quarto se acendeu, provocando um feixe de claridade que passou por debaixo da porta do closet, trazendo-os de volta para a realidade.

"Diana?" Era a voz do Grande Sombra, o que fez com que ela congelasse dentro do aperto dos braços de Bruce.

Havia se esquecido do pobre Grande Sombra!

Para sua sorte, ele deixou o cômodo assim que percebeu que estava vazio, o que fez com que ela suspirasse, aliviada. Sabia que o moreno nutria algum sentimento por ela. Ele não era exatamente discreto com relação a isso. Não queria ferir seus sentimentos demonstrando sua clara preferência pelo indomável, mal-humorado, delicioso Batman, vulgo Bruce Wayne, apesar de todas as reclamações que havia feito a seu respeito.

"Estou atrasada!" Exclamou, um pouco afobada, precisando empurrar Bruce para longe. Romper o contato entre eles quase provocou um sofrimento físico nela, mas trincou o maxilar e deixou o closet, movimento para o qual dispôs de toda sua coragem, sabendo o que precederia sua decisão.

Acendendo outra vez a luz, relanceou os olhos na direção do espelho que tinha pendurado numa das paredes. Tinha as bochechas coradas, o cabelo desarrumado, os olhos brilhantes. Nunca antes havia se sentido daquela maneira.

"Diana..." Bruce começou, voltando a vestir a luva, as sobrancelhas unidas, um semblante sisudo. Seu natural semblante sisudo, na realidade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, porque não queria saber. Não naquele momento, não quando ainda sentia os efeitos da paixão do seu toque, o sabor dos seus lábios.

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer." Confessou, passando por ele e escolhendo um vestido qualquer. Tirou-o do cabide para que pudesse vesti-lo. Àquela altura, estava mais preocupada com o tempo do que com a beleza. "Foi um erro. Somos do mesmo time. Eu não sou bom para você. Eu não me envolvo. Acontece que você não é, nunca foi um erro pra mim. Então não diga o que eu não quero ouvir. Apenas vá embora." Pediu, sem encará-lo, mordendo os lábios úmidos enquanto subia o zíper lateral da roupa.

Houve um curto e pesado silêncio entre eles, enquanto Bruce tornava a vestir a máscara.

"Nós nos vemos mais tarde." Ele falou, enfim, a voz rouca, e deixou-a sozinha com a própria decepção.

* * *

Bruce estragou completamente a festa de Audrey para ela. Mesmo com as piadas da amiga e o humor gentil de Grande Sombra, foi impossível retomar o bom-humor.

Como havia podido se apaixonar por um homem tão cabeça-dura, por Hera? Faria sentido sua preocupação com a segurança dela se fosse uma humana normal, mas era uma amazona. Era superpoderosa, podia voar, tinha um laço mágico, um jato invisível. E imortal. Era ridículo que alguém temesse pelo seu bem estar.

Decidiu que era o bastante. Talvez devesse dar uma chance a Grande Sombra. Ele era um pouco mais novo, sim, mas e daí? Não havia homens que se relacionavam com mulheres com metade da sua idade? Pensava que, se abrisse seu coração para novas experiências, outras pessoas, e deixasse de esperar por Bruce, poderia esquecê-lo. Deveria esquecê-lo.

Abusou um pouco da bebida naquela noite, criando coragem.

Não que fosse difícil ou desafiador beijar o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele era carinhoso, gentil, afável. Mas parecia um pecado fazê-lo apenas algumas horas depois de ter descoberto toda a magia que podia existir nos braços de Batman.

Se desse sorte, Grande Sombra poderia suplantar aquelas memórias.

Sentia-se um pouco, ligeiramente ébria quando o moreno a guiou até seu quarto. O vinho tinto era muito delicioso, o tipo de bebida que é difícil tomar uma taça só, e quando percebeu Diana tinha tomado o equivalente a quase meia garrafa. Algo que nunca havia feito antes.

Era metade da madrugada. Ela havia conseguido aliviar um pouco da tensão quando o álcool começou a fazer efeito. Agora só queria um pijama e uma cama confortável, pois o dia seguinte seria longo, se o que Bruce havia dito sobre Hermes era verdade.

"Você está bem?" Grande Sombra perguntou, com um sorriso divertido, quando a viu bocejar largamente pela terceira vez, espreguiçando-se como um gato no meio do corredor.

"Apenas um pouco cansada." Ela admitiu, suavemente, parando em frente à sua porta. Seu quarto ficava entre o de Shayera e Canário Negro, que passava metade do tempo junto de Arqueiro Verde. "E você, você se divertiu?" Indagou, deslizando os olhos pelo semblante moreno de Grande Sombra. Não havia nem mesmo uma marca de expressão em seu rosto. Pelos deuses, ele era tão novo!

"E tem como não me divertir com Audrey?" Ele rebateu, gracejando, o que provocou uma pequena risada em Diana. Então ele ficou sério, pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez desde que o conheceu, e seus olhos negros, que eram como um livro aberto, demonstraram mil sentimentos diferentes. Ergueu a mão, empurrando uma mecha do cabelo negro dela para trás da sua orelha. "Diana, eu..."

Diana nunca soube o que viria a seguir.

Batman surgiu, interceptando o movimento de Grande Sombra e cortando qualquer contato entre eles.

"Batman?" Ele perguntou, surpreso e confuso, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Nem pense nisso." Bruce falou, mortalmente sério, soltando o pulso do rapaz, que despencou molemente ao lado do seu corpo. "Sugiro que você contenha seus impulsos românticos se não quiser arranjar um problema, garoto."

Grande Sombra ficou em silêncio por um instante, mas, diante do silêncio da princesa amazona, acabou por anuir e recuar. Batman era superior. Não apenas no que dizia respeito à hierarquia da Liga da Justiça, como também no coração da Mulher Maravilha, e isso não era nenhum mistério ou segredo para ninguém.

Vendo-o afastar-se com passos largos, Diana voltou a atenção para Bruce.

"Você foi extremamente grosseiro." Disse, em tom reclamatório, abrindo a porta do seu quarto.

"Você está bêbada." Rebateu Bruce, com desprezo, crispando os lábios quando ela permitiu-se despencar sobre a cama, empurrando a armadura para o chão e livrando-se das sandálias. "Pretendia mesmo beijar outro homem poucas horas depois de ter me beijado ou é o álcool falando por você?" Havia algo em seu tom de voz que ela nunca havia detectado antes. Um ciúme incendiário.

Diana apoiou o peso do corpo sobre os cotovelos, erguendo o tronco para que pudesse encará-lo.Vê-lo trajando a roupa de Batman fez com que se lembrasse dos minutos que passaram juntos no closet e do poder que suas mãos e seus beijos tinham sobre ela, de modo queteve vontade de vivenciar tudo de novo. Mil vezes, dez mil vezes, um milhão de vezes. Para sempre.

"Um pouco das duas coisas." Admitiu, com um sorriso débil. "Diferente de você, Grande Sombra não tem medo de mim."

Ele soltou um som que mais se assemelhava a um grunhido quando se aproximou.

"Você vai trocar de roupa e vai dormir." Mandou, voltando outra vez ao natural tom autoritário, curvando-se para abrir o zíper lateral do seu vestido. Ela poderia, mas não ofereceu resistência. Admitia que gostava um pouco do Bruce malvado. "Amanhã nós temos uma missão para cumprir, e é melhor que você esteja bem disposta." Ameaçou, puxando o vestido do corpo dela com certa violência, deixando-a apenas com as peças íntimas.

Diana soube que havia obtido o mesmo efeito da vez anterior quando ele parou por um instante. Mas Bruce parecia estar preparado daquela vez, porque continuou a agir como se nada estivesse acontecido, o maxilar rijo.

"Eu sempre estou disposta pra você, Bruce." Diana ronronou, com uma risada quente e um brilho nos olhos, enquanto ele a cobria com o lençol.

"Durma." Vociferou Bruce, apagando a luz e deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

Ela de repente não estava mais com sono, mas obedeceu. Bruce podia ficar muito, muito mal-humorado quando severamente contrariado. E tinha a impressão de que já havia testado sua sorte o suficiente naquela noite.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ela foi para o Inferno.

Hades tentava mais uma das suas incursões para o mundo dos homens, de modo que foi chamada para contê-lo, e, apesar dos protestos do Arqueiro Verde, Lanterna Verde e J'oon acharam melhor que ela levasse, ao invés de Batman, um time de mulheres para evitar criar problemas com as leis da ilha das Amazonas. Escolheu Canário Negro, Shayera e Fogo.

Elas voltaram um pouco chamuscadas, com alguns arranhões e cansadas, mas, no final, como era de praxe, obtiveram vitória. O portão para o submundo foi lacrado outra vez e a paz voltou a reinar. Por enquanto.

Diana seguiu para a enfermaria com Shayera para ajudá-la a tratar de algumas mordidas de demônio. Eram pequenas, mas as criaturas tinham dentes finos, que perfuravam a carne, e veneno. Não o suficiente para dopá-la, mas o bastante para provocar dor e formigamento durante algumas horas.

Esperava ficar fora do radar de Batman por mais um ou dois dias. Pelo menos até que ele melhorasse seu humor rabugento.

Aparentemente, havia ferido seus brios quando dissera que ele tinha medo dela – o que não tinha nada de mentira, na sua concepção. Agora, Batman parecia estar soltando fogo pelas ventas, mais duro e sarcástico do que nunca, tornando a convivência em algo quase doloroso. Ela começava a se irritar com seu mau-humor, porém não poderia exatamente culpá-lo.

Também ficaria possessa se o visse a um passo de beijar outra mulher.

A única diferença entre eles é que Diana nunca escondera ou negara seus sentimentos. Batman, por outro lado, parecia cheio de palavras rudes, pronto para puni-la, mas sem nenhuma ação.

Deixando Shayera aos cuidados de J'oon, seguiu para a sala de comando. Precisava reportar o sucesso, verificar se algo urgente estava acontecendo e, se tudo desse certo, tomar um bom banho e tirar uma soneca. Podia ser praticamente invulnerável, mas não era de ferro.

Para seu desgosto, porém, Bruce estava responsável naquela noite. Deveria ter percebido que, quando J'oon se ausentava, Bruce sempre tomava seu lugar.

"Como foi?" Ele indagou, sem se virar para ela, continuando a digitar, recebendo o auxílio de uma ajudante. "A propósito, tenho algo para você." Estendeu uma carta na sua direção, um pouco desgostoso.

Diana arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto agarrava o envelope. Havia sido lacrado com cera vermelha por um sinete que continha um solitário W no centro. W de Wayne, é claro. Abriu a carta imediatamente após reconhecer o símbolo. Conhecendo o mensageiro, sabia quem era o remetente.

"Bem." Encolheu os ombros, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver, e parou ao seu lado, apoiando o corpo contra a lateral do painel principal. Levou uma mão à cintura, distraída, lendo a mensagem. Alfred a estava convidando para uma visita. Com todas as pompas, é claro. "Canário Negro queimou um pedaço do cabelo."

Bruce fitou-a pelo canto do olho.

"Isso é _tudo _de importante que você tem para dizer?" Indagou, levemente sarcástico.

"Eu tenho _muitas _coisas interessantes para dizer, mas eu acho que você não gostaria de ouvir, Batman." Franzindo o cenho, mordaz, Diana curvou o tronco na sua direção. Nunca, ou melhor, só quando queria provocá-lo dirigia-se a ele como Batman. E, na realidade, agora que estava ali, sim, admitia que estava com um pouco de vontade de atormentá-lo com um pouco de flerte inocente.

Ele crispou os lábios, bravo, e por um minuto parecia pronto para dar uma resposta atravessada, mas a presença da funcionária ao seu lado acabou por inibi-lo. Era muito sigiloso com sua vida pessoal.

"Sobre a missão." Corrigiu, impassível. "Há algo que você precise reportar sobre a missão? Além do fato de que Canário Negro vai precisar de uma visita ao cabeleireiro, se você não se importar." Acrescentou, asperamente, voltando a digitar, quase como se a presença dela ali fosse apenas irrelevante.

Diana mordeu o lábio, disposta a colaborar. Apenas porque não estavam sozinhos.

"Aparentemente Hades teve ajuda de fora. Mas isso não é nenhuma surpresa." Gesticulou, com indiferença. "Nós notamos um indício de magia no interior do castelo. Acho que era de Morgana Le Fay. Ainda deve estar tentando rejuvenescer o filho. Ter acesso à biblioteca do Inferno, a parte que eu e Shayera não destruímos da última vez, é claro, poderia ter sido útil."

"Você tem certeza de que era Morgana?" Ele indagou, voltando ao tom profissional.

"Não. Investigar é a sua especialidade, lembra?" Rebateu a morena, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Eu _acho _que era Morgana. Mas eu não me preocuparia muito com ela. Deixou de ser um problema desde que Mordred virou um velho imortal. Bem, estou exausta e preciso de um banho. Podemos continuar mais tarde?"

"Vá." Ele concordou, distraído por um chamado vindo da Terra. Aparentemente de um membro em missão. "Mas _se comporte_." Resmungou por sobre o ombro, ainda aborrecido pela noite anterior.

Ela revirou os olhos, um pouco irritada com seu tom possessivo, mas feliz por ter algum resultado depois do que pareceram anos de desapontamento. Com jeitinho e a sutileza de um elefante numa loja de cristais, talvez aprendesse a manejar o temível Cavaleiro das Trevas.

"Tá bom, papai." Disse, com um sorriso torto. "Ninguém vai brincar com os seus brinquedos." Sacudiu a carta numa despedida desatenta.

* * *

Diana tomou um longo banho e se enrolou no roupão de seda chinesa que Audrey havia lhe dado. Apenas a amiga poderia pensar em detalhes que, para Diana, seriam apenas uma frivolidade, como perfumes, roupas de gala e roupões de seda chinesa. Mas gostava do fato de que se sentia mais feminina quando se atinha a eles.

Sentou-se em frente à penteadeira, começando a escovar o cabelo úmido. Perdeu o que pareceu ser uma eternidade passando o pente por entre os fios macios.

Era um pequeno ritual que desenvolvera, para matar as saudades de casa. Sua mãe sempre escovava seu cabelo antes de dormir, contando histórias sobre os deuses gregos, os grandes heróis, o mundo lá fora, aquém do reino imutável e perfeito de Themyscera.

Não importa o quanto gostasse da Terra ou dos seus companheiros da Liga da Justiça, nada nunca substituiria seu lar. Exceto... Bem, ela preferia não entrar naquele mérito. Sabia que seus sentimentos por Bruce eram fortes o bastante para fazer com que estar ao seu lado se assemelhasse muito à sensação de estar em casa. Porém, não queria levar tais impressões adiante, temendo correr o risco de alimentá-las demasiadamente. Se havia aprendido algo ao lado de Bruce durante aqueles anos, era que nunca podia criar muitas expectativas.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo, voltou o rosto para recepcionar o homem dos seus sonhos.

"Você precisa perder o hábito de invadir o sistema do meu quarto." Comentou, divertida. "As pessoas normais batem, você sabe." Largando a escova, começou a fazer uma trança.

"Estou indo para Gotham por alguns dias." Como de praxe, ele a ignorou completamente. Cruzando os braços, apoiou-se contra o marco da porta automática. "Arlequina conseguiu escapar e é bem provável que Coringa venha fazer parte da festa. Você pode cobrir os meus turnos de vigilância?"

Batman era cheio de inimigos insuportáveis. Diana gostaria que alguns deles dessem uma boa folga, só para variar. Detestava quando o moreno passava dias sem subir para a nave da Liga da Justiça. Seu coração ficava apertado de saudade.

"Eu vou com você." Respondeu Diana, virando-se para fitá-lo, decidida. Se desse muito tempo a Bruce, ele voltaria completamente recuperado da pequena rachadura que ela provocara em sua carapaça fria. Agora que sabia que era correspondida, precisava continuar pressionando.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico.

"Não preciso de ajuda."

"Quem disse que eu vou ajudar?" Ela rebateu, asperamente. Levantou-se, seguindo até o closet. Duas ou três mudas de roupa deveriam ser o bastante. "Eu prometi a Alfred uma visita mais de um milhão de vezes. Mas não fui a Gotham desde o último episódio com Coringa. E, como você bem sabe, ele me mandou uma carta. Um convite, na realidade."

"Se você não se recorda, Alfred vive na _minha _casa."

"Como se você passasse muito tempo fora daquela caverna." Comentou Diana, de modo sarcástico. "Além disso, é verão. O clima em Gotham deve estar ótimo. Alguém precisa usufruir daquele jardim maravilhoso que você mantém só pelas aparências. Estou um pouco cansada de ter apenas o espaço como vista da janela. Talvez eu também deva comprar uma casa." Confessou.

Bruce ficou em silêncio enquanto ela colocava seus pertences dentro da pequena mala. Nunca levava muita bagagem. Havia aprendido a viver com simplicidade, embora influências recentes lhe ensinassem como era fácil se habituar ao luxo, e não costumava se apegar a detalhes como o número de sapatos necessários para cada ocasião. Às vezes preferia mesmo ficar descalça.

"Me encontre na sala do teleporte em quinze minutos." Ele disse, por fim, abandonando o quarto.

Diana trocou o roupão de seda por uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul que combinava com seus olhos. Passou uma maquiagem leve. Queria parecer tão encantadora e apaixonante que colocaria Alfred a seus pés com um sorriso. O mordomo poderia ser uma peça importante na sua partida pelo coração do rei. Só precisava convencê-lo de que ela era tudo o que Bruce precisava.

Seguiu para a sala de teleporte controlando o sorriso. Nunca havia sido tão fácil convencer Bruce a atender seus desejos. Ele provavelmente queria manter o olho nela, ou manter Grande Sombra longe dela, ou tinha em mente um motivo muito mais obscuro e complexo, o que fazia bastante o seu feito, mas a verdade era que o porquê não era muito relevante.

Se ela soubesse que tudo o que tinha que fazer para conseguir uma reação contundente era despir-se, teria abusado da técnica sempre que tivesse oportunidade.

Não via a nudez da mesma maneira que as mulheres humanas. Gostava do seu corpo. Sentia-se bem consigo mesma. Era uma amazona, forte, segura de si. Seus quadris tinham curvas ideais, seus seios eram de um tamanho que gostava e tinha pernas longas. Não havia motivos para ter vergonha. E, de qualquer modo, não era como se fosse fazê-lo para todo e qualquer um, uma vez que sabia sobre os costumes da Terra. Mas confiava em Batman, Superman, J'oon, Lanterna Verde e Flash. Era diferente.

Esbarrou com Grande Sombra pelo caminho.

"Ah, oi." Ele sorriu ao notá-la, normalmente, como se sequer se recordasse da noite anterior. "Indo passear?" Apontou com o queixo para a mala que ela tinha na mão.

"Vou para Gotham." Explicou Diana, suavemente, temendo magoá-lo. "Prometi visitar alguém. E quero aproveitar o verão. Eu adoro o sol. Metade dos meus turnos de vigilância será durante a madrugada nessa semana. Pelo menos isso me dá algum tempo para aproveitar o dia." Suspirou.

Ele anuiu, aparentando serenidade.

"É claro. Às vezes eu sinto saudades da rotina da Terra também." Comentou, sem esconder certa tristeza. Todas as suas memórias haviam sido implantadas.

"Vamos combinar de dar um passeio quando eu voltar." Sugeriu, apertando a mão dele num gesto gentil, querendo afastar aquela amargura do seu rosto. "Preciso ir. Batman não gosta de esperar. Aliás, sinto pela cena de ontem à noite. Eu nunca imaginaria..."

"Tudo bem." Garantiu Grande Sombra. "Dói um pouco, mas nada que seja insuperável. Todo mundo meio que sabia que vocês pertenciam um ao outro. Até eu. Só, sabe, quis aproveitar a sua companhia. Acho que não é nenhum segredo que gosto de você. É uma mulher incrível. Batman tem sorte de ter você. Espero que ele perceba antes que seja tarde."

Diana sorriu, tocada pela sua gentileza.

"Obrigada." Disse. "Você é um amigo muito especial."

Grande Sombra acariciou a bochecha dela com o dorso da mão.

"Você também, princesa." Afirmou, dando um passo para trás. "Agora vá. Não quero ser vítima do mau-humor de Batman outra vez."

* * *

(1) Grande Sombra aparece no capítulo nove da primeira temporada de Liga da Justiça Sem Limites. Inicialmente faz parte dos _Ultimen_, mas acaba abandonando o grupo e integrando a Liga da Justiça. Por se tratar de um clone, assim como seus outros colegas, apresenta rápida degeneração, podendo morrer a qualquer momento. Tem uma queda pela Mulher Maravilha.

* * *

**N/A: **Nunca escrevi sobre o casal, mas me apaixonei pelos dois após assistir Liga da Justiça. Quem poderia imaginar que ambos se completariam tão bem?

Agradeço à Mira, que, sendo a profunda conhecedora da DC que é, foi quem me ajudou a trabalhar na personalidade dos nossos protagonistas, de modo a não deixá-los OOC (ou o mínimo OOC possível :P).

Por favor, revisem :). Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


	2. Na Piscina

**Capítulo Dois: **_Na Piscina_

Diana estava certa. O clima em Gotham estava perfeito: havia uma brisa agradável, um sol morno que se punha e o cheiro de grama recém-molhada que se espalhava pelo jardim e chegava até o quarto dela, no segundo andar da mansão Wayne.

Alfred a cumprimentou assim que abandonou o subterrâneo após o teleporte, deixando Bruce a sós para trabalhar – ele fazia o tipo de cavaleiro solitário. Estando no seu território, sabia que não tinha porque se preocupar. Não era como se o moreno tivesse qualquer possibilidade de desaparecer. Tudo o que precisava fazer é esperar. Ele deveria deixar a caverna hora ou outra.

Trocou de roupa, optando por um vestido leve de verão, e seguiu para a varanda do térreo, disposta a relaxar. O verão era sua estação preferida: viva e quente.

Tomava um chá, cerca de meia hora depois, esparramada numa das espreguiçadeiras, quando Alfred apareceu.

Havia desistido há alguns minutos da leitura do livro sobre mitologia grega que retirara na gigantesca biblioteca da residência. Adorava mitologia grega e as diferentes e divertidas versões que os autores encontravam para explicar o que para ela já estava talhado na pedra, mas, naquele momento, o brilho dos vagalumes que brincavam no jardim parecia muito mais atrativo.

"Há algo de que você precise, Sua Alteza?" Indagou o mordomo, cortês e solícito, com uma educação que faria um inglês invejá-lo.

"Sim, há uma coisa." Ela virou-se para fitá-lo com um sorriso suave, os pés descalços, uma posição relaxada, o cabelo negro preso num coque desleixado. "Companhia." Disse, dando um tapinha sobre a cadeira de madeira vazia posicionada ao seu lado.

"É claro." Alfred anuiu, acomodando-se sobre o assento, embora sem relaxar. "Estou feliz de que tenha seguido minha sugestão. Patrão Bruce está precisando de uma presença feminina em sua vida."

"Na realidade, eu vim visitar você." Diana piscou, travessa, o que o surpreendeu por um instante, até que ele se recordasse do convite enviado. "Acho que ambos sabemos que Bruce pode ser um pouco arredio. Nunca me deixaria acompanhá-lo se soubesse que vim por causa dele."

Alfred suspirou, esfregando o queixo, perdendo um pouco da pompa natural.

"Ou talvez ele saiba e só tenha preferido aceitar a situação porque era mais conveniente para o que queria." Apontou, uma conclusão muito óbvia, e que ela teve de aceitar como provavelmente sendo a verdadeira, conhecendo o intelecto do moreno. Mas que não era de todo ruim também, porque significava que ele a desejava. Só não era capaz de dar o braço a torcer.

Gostava da inteligência de Bruce. Tornava mentir para ele muito mais complicado, é claro. Porém era difícil não apreciar um homem com todas as suas qualidades.

"A mansão possui câmeras em algum lugar?" Indagou Diana, olhando ao redor. Não havia podido identificar nada escondido no jardim, embora não tivesse se dedicado muito à procura. Estava certa, apesar disso, de que a segurança do local era intensa. O que era bom, porque mantinha os curiosos afastados. Como não tinha uma identidade secreta, seria o babado do ano se alguém descobrisse que a Mulher Maravilha tinha um caso com Bruce Wayne.

"Por todos os lugares." Respondeu Alfred, tranquilamente. "E escutas. Não aqui." Acrescentou, ao ver a expressão pensativa dela. "Na sala de estar, de jantar, na cozinha e na biblioteca. Mas nós não nos preocupamos com o que o patrão Bruce vai ouvir, preocupamos?"

Diana espreguiçou-se como um gato, sentindo a brisa de verão tocar seu rosto, e deu um sorriso um pouco sapeca. As estrelas começavam a brilhar no céu. Seria uma noite linda.

"Não mesmo." Comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior com alguma diversão quando pensou no que poderia fazer para provocar Bruce. Sua estadia ali estava começando a ficar muito interessante.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Diana acordou tarde e desceu para tomar café da manhã na ampla sala de estar, com a televisão ligada, assistindo o History Channel. Quando por ventura tinha acesso à televisão ou ao computador, nunca se dava ao trabalho de pesquisar notícias da atualidade. Não queria se preocupar no tempo que tinha para relaxar.

Tomou chá, comeu biscoitos amanteigados e resolveu as cruzadinhas do jornal. Sabia que Bruce deveria estar dormindo. Ele havia saído durante a madrugada para coletar pistas sobre a nova incursão de Coringa e Arlequina ao submundo.

Não se preocupou em trocar de roupa. Não havia ninguém na residência além deles. Alfred havia contratado alguns funcionários eventuais, mas os mesmos nunca apareciam se o patrão estava na casa. Por isso, vestiu o roupão de seda chinesa por cima da camisola e sequer penteou os cabelos ou calçou os sapatos. Apenas fez a higiene pessoal.

Estranhamente, sentia-se mais à vontade na casa de Bruce do que no complexo da Liga da Justiça. Provavelmente porque não havia tantas pessoas ao redor. Às vezes parecia que não tinha privacidade o suficiente.

Almoçou com Alfred. Conversaram sobre Bruce quase todo o tempo. Histórias da sua infância, antes de ele perder os pais, e das travessuras que fazia. Sabia que havia escutas na sala de jantar, mas o moreno acordou apenas nas primeiras horas da tarde (e sequer apareceu para cumprimentá-la), então Diana não estava muito preocupada em ser indiscreta. Só queria saciar sua curiosidade.

Perto das 14h, resolveu que era hora de chamar um pouco de atenção.

Colocou um escandalosamente dourado biquíni, que caía à perfeição com seu tom de pele e a cor dos seus cabelos, e foi para a beira da piscina. Bruce não precisava mostrar as caras. Apenas precisava ver o que tinha logo ali, à sua disposição. Estendeu-se como uma diva numa das espreguiçadeiras, os braços para cima, os lábios pintados com o usual batom vermelho, e tomou sol durante algum tempo.

Adorava o sol. Só quando estava presa na estação espacial que percebia como ele fazia falta.

Começou a se entediar do silêncio a certa altura, mas Alfred, prevendo suas necessidades (como sempre), trouxe refrescos, petiscos e um rádio portátil de dentro da residência. Elacolocou Madonna a toda altura, disposta a perturbar a paz de Bruce em sua silenciosa caverna.

Nadou por algum tempo. Voltou a tomar sol. Trocou a estação por uma que tocasse coisas mais atuais e mais barulhentas, como PSY e assemelhados. Mesmo assim, sendo exageradamente ruidosa, não houve nenhum sinal de vida subterrânea. Era como se Batman fosse impassível às suas tentativas para atraí-lo para um embate direto.

Respirou fundo e resolveu não se perturbar. Se reclamasse sobre sua ausência, tudo o que ele diria era "você veio visitar Alfred".

No final da tarde, desistiu da piscina e sentou numa namoradeira da varanda para ler. Não trocou o biquíni. Não iria tirá-lo até que Bruce desse uma boa olhada ao vivo e a cores nele. Já que gostava tanto assim do seu corpo, por que privá-lo daquele prazer, não é mesmo?

Alfred fez um jantar leve e que parecia muito apetitoso, mas ela não queria comer sozinha.

Desceu as escadas que levavam ao subterrâneo. O morcego estava sentado na confortável poltrona em frente aos monitores, controlando a movimentação na cidade (e dentro da residência, pelo que ela pôde perceber pelas duas telas à extrema direita) e digitando freneticamente. Usava roupas sociais que faziam com que parecesse muito distinto. E vestido, se comparado com ela.

"Você vai me ignorar até eu ir embora?" Ela perguntou, apoiando o quadril na mesa de controle, os braços cruzados, com cara feia.

"Diferente de você, não vim a passeio." Ele respondeu, sem fitá-la. "Acho que Coringa vai tentar roubar a obra de Picasso que está em exposição no Museu de Artes de Gotham esta noite. Chamar atenção é seu hobby preferido. Não perderia uma chance como essa."

Diana lançou um olhar impassível para as telas de computador.

"Como se você não soubesse que ele vai fazer isso na calada da noite, tentando pegá-lo sozinho." Rebateu, seca. "Você ao menos poderia ser gentil o bastante para comer o jantar que Alfred preparou. Eu posso ir para o meu quarto, se o problema sou eu."

"Por que você sempre pensa que o problema é você?" Questionou Bruce, friamente, mexendo no mouse.

"E não sou eu o problema?" Diana ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você passou o dia inteiro, um dia lindo, por sinal, escondido aqui dentro como um fugitivo. Nem ao menos se aproximou de algum lugar onde eu pudesse estar. Suponho que estava me monitorando pelas suas câmeras de segurança para saber os caminhos mais seguros a tomar."

Bruce encarou-a, duro, com os lábios crispados e sua expressão naturalmente impaciente.

"Estive ocupado." Disse, em tom de obviedade, como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Ocupadíssimo." Concordou Diana, sem esconder a ironia. "Não vou mais discutir com você. Continue se divertindo com as suas câmeras e sua rotina chata enquanto eu aproveito a companhia daquele senhor que criou você e que, por acaso, ficaria muito agradecido com um pouco de reconhecimento. Só para variar. Nós estaremos na sala de jantar, se você quiser nos vigiar." Apontou com um gesto de enfado para a tela que demonstrava o cômodo.

Deu as costas, deixando o local, furiosa, mas esperando que suas palavras tivessem algum efeito.

Não tiveram.

* * *

Às 21h, ainda extremamente aborrecida, foi para a nave da Liga fazer sua ronda noturna. Teve problemas com Banshee Prateada e Sombra. Vigilante quebrou um braço numa tentativa de conter Giganta. Arqueiro Verde desapareceu bem na hora em que foi requisitado. Caçadora, recentemente readmitida, fez um escândalo porque quebrou uma unha.

Soube que, como previsto por Bruce, Coringa havia agido, porque o alarme de Gotham apitou, mas não se preocupou em mandar reforços. Se havia algo que Batman odiava era interferência não solicitada.

Voltou às sete da manhã para a residência Wayne, os olhos pesados, sonolenta, ansiosa por uma chuveirada e uma cama confortável, exausta por precisar liderar uma equipe sentimental de super-heróis. Às vezes a vida de um membro era mais simples que a de um líder.

Passou reto por Alfred, que veio recebê-la assim que abriu a porta principal.

"Sua Alteza, o patrão Bruce..."

"Agora não, Alfred." Ela disse, sacudindo a mão, cansada. Soltou um largo bocejo. "Vou tirar uma soneca. Estou morta. Me acorde na hora do almoço. Não quero perder nenhum minuto do sol da tarde. Hoje parece um dia ótimo para ficar na piscina."

Tomou uma ducha, sem lavar os cabelos, e estava dormindo antes de cair na cama.

As batidas na porta a acordaram perto das 13h. Sentou-se, um pouco desorientada, as pernas enroscadas nos lençóis egípcios. Cerrou as pálpebras mediante a claridade proveniente das grandes janelas do quarto. Havia se esquecido de fechá-las antes de dormir.

Ainda estava se sentindo um pouco cansada, mas saltou da cama e disse a Alfred que desceria num minuto. Um pouco de água gelada e uma boa refeição provavelmente lhe ajudariam a despertar.

Prendeu o cabelo negro num coque no topo da cabeça, vestindo o roupão. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, colocou um pouco de perfume de essência floral e desceu descalça as escadarias que levavam ao primeiro andar. Sabia que estaria sozinha outra vez, por isso não teve pressa. O piso frio sob seus pés afastou uma parte da sonolência.

Todas as janelas da residência estavam abertas. Os tetos eram altos e os cômodos eram amplos, de modo que, mesmo que fizesse calor lá fora, o clima ali dentro era agradável. Era uma pena que Bruce tivesse tão pouco tempo para usufruir de todo aquele conforto.

Uma farta mesa de café da manhã estava posta quando ela chegou à sala de jantar.

Quase quis dar um beijo em Alfred por sua sensibilidade. Seu estômago ainda não estava preparado para fazer uma refeição pesada.

Ocupou uma cadeira na lateral da larga mesa, dobrando a perna e apoiando o pé sobre o assento. Serviu-se de suco de laranja enquanto agarrava o jornal do dia, que havia sido estrategicamente posicionado ao lado da sua xícara. Gostava de ler a seção de fofocas, as tirinhas e a guia de moda. Ajudavam-na a relaxar.

Recém dava uma mordida num delicioso morango quando ouviu um ruído às suas costas.

"Alfred, eu..." Começou a dizer, com um sorriso, que morreu quando viu Bruce. Ele estava vestindo calças pretas e uma camisa polo, o cabelo penteado para trás, cheirando à loção de barba que utilizava quando não estava em serviço. Charmoso o bastante para se tornar um perigo em potencial. "Ah, é você." Disse, impassível.

Normalmente, era capaz de identificar a presença de um intruso a uma razoável distância. Mas havia algo na mansão Wayne, porém, que levava suas defesas naturais ao chão. Provavelmente o fato de que se sentia muito mais relaxada ali do que em qualquer outro lugar da Terra ou espaço, exceto Themyscera.

"Você nunca me tratou com tanto desprezo antes." Ele comentou, com um pequeno sorriso torto, enquanto tomava o lugar na cabeceira da mesa, enchendo sua xícara de café. Bruce adorava café.

"Isso é porque você merece." Rebateu Diana, com desdém. Escolheu outro morango da travessa. "Como foi ontem à noite? Eu vi alguma movimentação em Gotham, mas não prestei muita atenção. Giganta estava causando problemas em Metrópolis." Mordeu um pedaço da fruta, virando uma página do jornal. Na seção de fofocas havia uma foto de Bruce Wayne nas dependências de uma boate e na seção de notícias internacionais uma foto da escandalosa festa de aniversário da rainha de Kásnia.

Audrey conseguia aparecer nas manchetes até dos jornais do outro lado do mundo, pensou, divertida. Era estranho como uma rainha tão eficiente podia mudar completamente de personalidade quando havia uma boa farra envolvida. Aparentemente era difícil se livrar dos velhos hábitos.

"Arlequina escapou." Disse Bruce. "Mas Arlequina nunca é muito perigosa sozinha. Eu coloquei um rastreador no seu traje, então posso encontrá-la do centro de comando no complexo."

Diana sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Suas férias na mansão Wayne estavam perto do fim.

"Você vai voltar para a Torre da Liga?" Questionou, sem olhá-lo.

"Eu posso." Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, aparentando tranquilidade. Recostou-se contra o encosto da cadeira, tomando um gole de café. "Você gosta daqui?"

Se ela gostava dali? Das esculturas, do clima agradável, do maravilhoso jardim, da tranquilidade, da companhia atenciosa de Alfred, do fato de que estava apenas a um palmo de distância de Batman e seu esconderijo secreto? Ela precisaria ser muito estúpida para não gostar dali.

"Você sabe que eu gosto daqui." Respondeu, impassível.

"Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo alguém se sentir tão confortável na minha casa." Comentou Bruce, deslizando os olhos pelo joelho desnudo e pela coxa parcialmente descoberta dela, exposta pela dobra do roupão, que deslizou sobre sua pele quando dobrou a perna. "Muitos... anos, pra falar a verdade."

"Isso é porque você não deixa." Disse Diana, abandonando o jornal para que pudesse passar geleia numa fatia de pão. Adorava a comida do mundo humano. Tudo em Themyscera era simples e sem luxos. As amazonas não faziam coisas por prazer, como comer uma deliciosa refeição ou tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Elas faziam porque era necessário. Lambeu o dedão quando uma gota de geleia de morando pingou sobre ele. Era tão gostosa quanto ambrosia. "A comida de vocês é maravilhosa. Adoro geleia. E batata-frita. Alfred faz as melhores batatas-fritas do universo."

"Eu sei." Ele concordou, com um sorriso fugaz, embora ela não conseguisse pensar nele como um fã de frituras. "Alguém sabe que você está comigo?"

"Não. Grande Sombra sabe que eu vinha para a Terra, mas não disse a ninguém para onde ia." Respondeu Diana, engolindo o primeiro pedaço do pão e tomando um gole de suco. Ela podia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que sabia a identidade secreta do Cavaleiro das Trevas de Gotham. "Se você resolvesse se livrar de mim, demoraria meses, talvez anos até que alguém desconfiasse de você."

A expressão primeiramente surpresa depois divertida de Bruce fez com que ela concluísse que ele achava alguma graça na ideia, só para variar.

"Por que alguém desconfiaria de mim?"

Ela encarou-o por sob os cílios, um pouco beligerante. Não importasse o quão fechado, resistente às suas investidas e sorumbático ele era, Bruce sempre gostava de ouvi-la falar.

"Não é nenhum segredo o fato de que eu gosto de você."

As sobrancelhas dele apertaram um pouco diante da sua sinceridade.

"Por que você gosta de mim, Diana?"

Ah, aquela era uma malditamente boa pergunta. Já havia tentado respondê-la um milhar de incontáveis vezes. Ela conseguia encontrar nele o mesmo número de qualidades e defeitos, embora, na maioria das vezes, o último grupo prevalecesse sobre o primeiro.

"Por que o céu é azul? Por que Vênus fica antes da Terra?" Ela fez um gesto de enfado. "Se eu soubesse por que ou como, você já não acha que teria tentado consertar? Não é nenhum mar de rosas gostar de você, Bruce. Mas existem coisas na vida que são incontroláveis. Tipo o amor."

Ele anuiu, sério, tomando um gole do seu café. Forte e sem açúcar.

"E o que você quer de mim?"

"O que eu quero de você?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, por um instante sem saber o que responder. Queria tantas coisas dele. Seria difícil elencá-las numa simples lista. "Não é o seu dinheiro, se é com isso que está preocupado." Mostrou a página do jornal onde o moreno aparecia de braços dados com uma modelo loira e alta que parecia o delírio para qualquer homem.

A expressão de Bruce não se alterou nem por um instante.

"Você sabe que é apenas fachada."

"Eu sei?" Ela revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar o ciúme. "Por que você sempre faz perguntas difíceis? Eu não sei _o que _eu quero de você. Eu sei que eu quero _você_." Desceu a perna, jogando-se contra o encosto da cadeira, de repente muito cansada de toda aquela situação que parecia andar, andar e não dar em lugar nenhum. "Você tem o hábito de tornar as coisas simples nas coisas mais complicadas do universo. Às vezes tudo o que você precisa fazer é abrir mão do controle e se deixar levar."

"As coisas nunca acabam bem quando eu abro mão do controle." Ele confidenciou, com uma certeza absoluta, enquanto largava a xícara e levantava-se. "Vou para o andar de baixo. Vou pedir para J'oon rastrear Arlequina e mandar alguém para capturá-la."

"Na realidade, eu gostei bastante da última vez que você abriu mandão do controle." Ela comentou, provincialmente ignorando sua informação sobre a vilã, com um sorriso displicente, virando-se para fitá-lo. "Vou estar na piscina se você quiser me fazer companhia."

Ele deixou a sala sob o som da risada divertida dela. Nem em mil anos Diana imaginaria Batman tomando um banho de piscina.

* * *

Diana suspirou, sentindo o sol quente tocar seu rosto e sua pele molhada.

Havia optado por um maiô mais comportado daquela vez. Era azul royal, discreto, mas que caía bem em seu corpo curvilíneo e combinava com os olhos azuis. Nem de longe tão espalhafatoso quanto o biquíni dourado, é claro. Seria difícil encontrar algo que chamasse tanta atenção quanto ele.

No meio da tarde, havia se virado de bruços e tirado uma soneca sobre a espreguiçadeira. Com sua regeneração natural, ela nunca tinha problemas com o sol, de modo que poderia ficar sob ele quanto tempo desejasse. E, como adorava o sol, isso significava horas de exposição.

Alfred lhe trouxe um almoço leve perto das 16h. Salada, peito de frango, suco natural de manga.

"Você me mima demais, Alfred." Disse, com um sorriso, ocupando um lugar debaixo da mesa coberta por um guarda-sol na beira da piscina. "Por que não vem passar uns tempos comigo no complexo da Liga da Justiça? Eu definitivamente preciso de você."

"Na realidade, Sua Alteza, eu estou tentando suborná-la." Confessou o mordomo, com serenidade, apesar da declaração. "Para que não desista do patrão Bruce."

Ela levou uma garfada à boca. Suas papilas gustativas deliraram de prazer com o gosto da comida. Por Hera, ela poderia se acostumar àqueles mimos.

"Você está conseguindo." Garantiu, com um gemido, experimentando seu suco. "Eu nunca conheci ninguém que cozinhasse tão bem. Agora eu entendo o que querem dizer com "conquistar um homem pela barriga". Você está fazendo tudo certo para me conquistar, pelo menos. Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre."

"Admito que estou um pouco decepcionado com você, Alfred."

Eles pularam ao ouvir a voz sarcástica de Bruce, que se aproximava com passos largos, um notebook fechado debaixo do braço e as mesmas roupas escuras e que definitivamente pareciam quentes usadas durante o café da manhã.

"Patrão Bruce..." Alfred começou a dizer, em tom apologético, uma expressão nada culpada, apesar de ter sido pego no flagra.

"Bruce!" Diana o interrompeu, fitando o moreno com um lindo sorriso. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, não estava esperando que ele aceitasse sua oferta. "Cansado de ficar escondido naquele buraco escuro?" Zombou, jogando o cabelo negro e molhado por cima do ombro.

"Não." Ele contemplou os arredores, focando os olhos escuros no sol por um instante, e piscou, um pouco incomodado. "Lá embaixo parece muito mais agradável, na realidade." Tomou o assento vazio ao lado dela, abrindo o notebook. "Eu pensei que você poderia dar uma olhada em uma coisa."

Ela se conteve para não revirar os olhos. O lema dele parecia ser trabalho acima de tudo.

"Depois do almoço." Afirmou, em tom peremptório. Virou-se para o mordomo. "Alfred, será que você faria a gentileza de trazer alguma coisa para..."

"É claro, Sua Alteza. Num minuto." Ele concordou, deixando o local.

Bruce ficou vendo o funcionário partir com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"Por que estou com a impressão de que estou perdendo o controle dessa casa?"

"Não se preocupe. É só uma impressão. Você vai saber quando o motim começar." Ela rebateu, divertida. Resolveu prender o cabelo num coque. A temperatura continuava a aumentar ali fora e, embora o sol não a incomodasse particularmente, o clima começava a fazer com que suasse. Estava já praticamente seca, mesmo fazendo apenas cerca de vinte minutos que deixara a piscina. "Você falou com J'oon?"

Esfregando o queixo, ele concordou.

"Lanterna Verde estava nas redondezas. Foi encontrar Arlequina."

Eles almoçaram enquanto falavam sobre o trabalho na Liga. Parecia ser seu assunto em comum, já que Bruce era sério demais para conversar sobre banalidades. Mesmo assim, Diana estava satisfeita por conseguir obrigá-lo a falar. Batman não era reconhecido pelos longos diálogos.

"Por que você não troca essas roupas por algo mais confortável?" Diana indagou a certa altura, curvando o corpo para deslizar o dedo indicador pela suíça do moreno, por onde deslizava uma pequena gota de suor. "Não estamos esperando por visitas, estamos?" Apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e o rosto sobre o mesmo, curiosa.

"O clima é agradável no subterrâneo." Ele respondeu, impassível, servindo-se de mais suco. "Eu vi que você passou horas no sol. Não devia fazer isso. Mesmo a sua regeneração pode não ser o suficiente para prevenir uma superexposição."

Ela sorriu diante da confirmação de que era vigiada.

"O clima de Themyscera é muito parecido com esse. E eu disse que gosto do sol." Lembrou, pegando um gelo da bacia que começava a derreter e dando uma mordida. "Diga-me uma coisa, Bruce: você alguma vez já entrou nessa piscina?" Indagou, curiosa.

Voltando os olhos para a piscina atrás deles, que reluzia pelos reflexos do sol na água, parecendo tão atrativa quanto um copo de água gelada para um habitante do deserto, ele nem mesmo permitiu que seu semblante se alterasse.

"Nunca tive tempo."

"Você nunca teve vontade." Corrigiu Diana, enfaticamente. "Por que não aproveita que está de folga e entra comigo?" Sorriu, continuando a mastigar o gelo crocante.

"Eu nunca estou de folga." Respondeu Bruce, encolhendo os ombros. Empurrando os pratos para o lado, abriu o notebook sobre a mesa. "Agora, dê uma olhada nessas filmagens que eu... O que você vai fazer?" Questionou, começando a se aborrecer, vendo-a se levantar, se espreguiçar e seguir para a piscina.

Diana fitou-o por sobre o ombro, piscando.

"Dar um mergulho."

Antes de lhe conceder tempo para formular uma reprimenda, o que sabia que inevitavelmente aconteceria, ela deu uma perfeita ponta para dentro da piscina, praticamente sem espirrar água. Permaneceu submersa por algum tempo, nadando até a ponta esquerda, e emergiu com um sorriso no rosto. A água estava fresca e agradável em contrapartida com o clima fora dela. Ah, como ela adorava o verão!

Quando ela voltou o olhar para Bruce, percebeu como ele estava irritado pelas suas constantes tentativas de evitar a conversa vindoura. É claro, ele não poderia ficar satisfeito com todo o chato diálogo que empreenderam durante a refeição. Tinha também que exigir que ela mantivesse a concentração mesmo com aquela tentação logo ao lado.

"Ah, vamos..." Suspirou, aproximando-se da borda, e pousou os braços sobre a mesma. "Você não está realmente bravo, está?"

"Será que você pode pelo menos ver o que eu estou tentando mostrar?" Ele perguntou, impaciente, os lábios torcidos. "Está sendo irresponsável."

"Não estou, não." Reiterou Diana, aborrecida. "Aposto que é você quem está procurando por problemas. Algo deve ter chamado a sua atenção num vídeo de segurança e, como sempre, você resolveu tratar a situação como uma ameaça em potencial e tomar todas as medidas necessárias para neutralizá-la. Você está sendo precavido." Resmungou, gesticulando, enfadada.

Bruce arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você fala como se isso fosse algo mau."

"É mau quando toma todo o seu tempo disponível." Diana deixou-se cair na piscina outra vez, começando a boiar. O sol tocou seu rosto, aquecendo-o. "Nós temos vigilantes na Torre para cuidar disso. Se quem quer que seja que você encontrou por aí cometer algum crime, com certeza alguém estará lá para lidar com isso. Ao contrário do que você pensa, Batman não deve ser sua vida, Bruce. Só uma parte dela."

"E o que você sugere que eu faça com o meu _tempo livre_? Tricote cachecóis? Borde trilhos?" Ele zombou, sarcástico, fechando a tampa do notebook com uma violência desnecessária.

Bufando, Diana nadou até as escadas, disposta a lhe dar algo com que se ocupar.

Subiu os degraus que levavam ao piso com toda a majestade de uma princesa amazona e algo em seus olhos deve tê-la denunciado do seu objetivo, porque a expressão de Bruce se contorceu por um momento, quase como se ele estivesse pensando em meios para fugir.

"Diana..." Ele começou, os ombros tensos, em tom conciliatório, mas duro. "Não faça isso."

Diana sorriu por um curto e fugaz instante antes de curvar o corpo sobre o dele, apoiando as mãos nas guardas da sua cadeira. Gotas de água pingaram do seu cabelo negro sobre a roupa perfeitamente passada de Bruce mediante o movimento.

"Mas eu quero fazer isso." Ela sussurrou, travessa, antes de beijá-lo.

Embora ele houvesse inicialmente protestado, os braços do moreno fecharam-se ao redor dela como uma prisão de ferro antes que Diana percebesse. Bruce puxou-a contra si com violência, fazendo-a cair sentada sobre seu joelho, e as mãos quentes e ásperas deslizaram pelas suas costas e base da coluna numa carícia. Diana se arrepiou diante do toque firme e ansioso. Era muito melhor quando ele estava com roupas de civil.

Bruce mordeu seu lábio inferior, obrigando-a a lhe dar passagem, e suas línguas travaram uma guerra pelo controle.

Diana enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos escuros dele, brincando com os fios que cresciam na base da sua nuca, e apertou os seios contra o tórax sólido, ansiosa por mais. Sempre parecia estar ansiosa por mais quando se tratava dele. O toque de Bruce fazia com que perdesse a razão. Não era em nada comparado a qualquer coisa que já havia experimentado alguma vez. Queria perder-se entre seus braços para sempre.

Eles se beijaram com fúria e necessidade.

Ela ofegou quando os lábios dele deslizaram pela sua pele úmida, chegando até a orelha, e enfiou uma das mãos por entre a gola da camisa polo para que pudesse sentir os músculos masculinos nas pontas dos dedos. Seu corpo encaixava-se à perfeição no dele. Era como se fosse feita para estar ali.

"Por que você sempre veste roupa demais?" Perguntou, num gemido, segurando seu cabelo com força quando sentiu uma mordida na base do seu pescoço.

"É você quem usa roupa de menos." Respondeu Bruce, rouco, os dedos brincando com os limites do maiô dela, enfiando-se pelo recorte traseiro, que deixava suas costas desnudas, e chegando à base lateral dos seios. Naquele momento Diana pensou que iria explodir. Isso que eles recém estavam começando.

Virou-se, ficando de frente para Bruce. Ele juntou os joelhos, concedendo-lhe mais sustentação sobre seu colo, e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para aproximar mais o corpo do dele. Àquela altura, ambos estavam molhados, mas o moreno não parecia se importar.

Segurando os cabelos negros dela com força, trouxe a boca rosada de encontro à sua outra vez, devorando-a.

Diana sentiu a excitação dele contra sua pélvis, o que fez com que um tremor de prazer percorresse sua espinha. Sabia a dinâmica do ato sexual, mas nunca havia experimentado. Se fosse tão bom quanto os beijos, ela mal podia esperar por mais.

Tentou tirar sua camiseta, pouco preocupada com o fato de que estavam ao ar livre, porém um ruído vindo do notebook fez com que desse um pulo. Quase como uma criança sendo pega no flagra fazendo uma travessura. E, no caso dela, era das mais travessas.

Bruce grunhiu, sem esconder a irritação.

"Viu como não devemos ficar juntos?" Resmungou contra os lábios dela, expirando profundamente e dando uma última mordida sobre a pele macia antes de estender uma das mãos para abrir a tampa do aparelho. "Algo sempre nos interrompe."

Ela ajeitou o cabelo, excitada e nervosa, mas tentando reaver a tranquilidade. Não era possível que tivesse tão pouco autocontrole, considerando que Bruce parecia completamente normal.

"Desculpa realmente impressionante, Bruce. Agora você me fez mudar de ideia. Mesmo." Rebateu, um pouco sarcástica, o coração batendo desenfreado no peito. Teve de controlar as mãos para forçá-las a pararem de tentar encontrar caminhos para chegar à pele do moreno à sua frente. As safadinhas pareciam ter vida própria.

Bruce não respondeu, apertando um botão para ligar a tela do notebook e aceitando a chamada de vídeo de Lanterna Verde.

"Batman, eu..." O homem começou a falar quase imediatamente, mas parou de súbito ao ver Diana, em toda sua glória amazona, as bochechas e a boca vermelha, aninhada no colo do reconhecidamente mais soturno membro da Liga da Justiça. "Oi, Diana. Não sabia que você estava com Batman." Fitou-a com um sorrisinho divertido, de quem queria dizer muito, muito mais do que de fato estava dizendo.

Ela sorriu, educada, embora Bruce tivesse feito uma careta.

"Algum problema?" Perguntou este último, rabugento.

"Capturei Arlequina. Ela estava indo para Metrópolis. Por que vocês não dão uma subida aqui? Acho que vão querer ver isso." Lanterna Verde voltou ao tom profissional diante do mau-humor de Bruce. Todo mundo sabia que não era uma boa ideia provocá-lo.

A verdade é que Diana não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para isso, mas anuiu. Nunca era convocada se não fosse algo por importante. E, conhecendo a influência de Coringa como conhecia, Arlequina só poderia estar envolvida, soubesse ela ou não, em algum plano macabro para perturbar ainda mais a paz de Gotham.

"Dê-nos quinze minutos." Pediu, pensando que precisava tomar uma ducha para livrar o corpo do cloro da piscina e colocar seu uniforme. Lá se ia o resto da sua maravilhosa tarde.

John concordou, piscando um olho.

"Chamem quando quiserem ser transportados. Até lá, divirtam-se, crianças." E rompeu a conexão.

Bruce resmungou um xingamento, ranzinza, o que fez com que Diana voltasse os olhos na sua direção. Queria voltar a beijá-lo, porém sabia que se o fizesse os quinze minutos que pedira se transformariam em horas, décadas, milênios. Por isso levantou-se, pesarosa, o corpo reclamando pela falta de contato.

"Acho que você vai precisar de um banho." Disse, com um sorriso, ao ver a roupa úmida de Bruce, e começou a se afastar. "Encontro você no hall daqui a pouco."

* * *

Aparentemente, ninguém sabia sobre ela e Batman, porque ninguém pareceu prestar particularmente atenção neles quando foram teletransportados para a nave da Liga. Conhecendo John como conhecia, ela precisaria agradecê-lo pela força de vontade. Ele adoraria poder zombar deles publicamente.

A identidade de Batman era um segredo para todos os membros, exceto os fundadores, logo, ela podia entender porque o amigo havia segurado a língua. Mas não esperava que o segredo durasse perto de Shayera e Wally. Ambos podiam ser muito curiosos quando queriam.

O fato não a incomodava de modo geral, mas sabia que Bruce não gostava de exposição. E não queria aborrecer Bruce. Não agora.

Todos já estavam na sala de reuniões principal quando eles chegaram.

"Vocês demoraram, hein." Reclamou Wally, com uma expressão de enfado, o rosto apoiado sobre a mão. "Estou esperando há décadas."

"O tempo é relativo para o homem mais rápido do mundo." Rebateu Batman, tomando seu lugar, impassível. "Então, o que está acontecendo?"

"John encontrou algo interessante enquanto revistava Arlequina." J'oon mostrou a pequena placa que havia sido retirada da vilã. "Aparentemente é um pendrive que havia sido posicionado atrás do quadro que Coringa roubou. Ele deveria saber que Batman apareceria, porque mandou Arlequina levá-lo para Metrópolis. Para Gorila Grodd."

Superman cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho.

"Grodd." Resmungou, um tanto quanto aborrecido. "Você conseguiu descobrir o que havia dentro dele?"

"Está criptografado." Disse J'oon. "Mas eu suspeito que seja sobre o Cadmus. Informações adquiridas pela operação secreta do governo. Coringa poderia fazer um bom uso delas, já que contém dados sobre a identidade secreta de Batman. Grodd deve ter se oferecido para recuperar as informações em troca do que sobrar. Tecnologia sobre armas de destruição em massa certamente o ajudariam a dominar a Cidade Gorila."

Flash bufou, jogando-se contra o encosto da cadeira.

"Desde quando super-vilões se comunicam entre si? Isso deveria ser proibido!"

"Espere." Batman curvou o corpo para frente, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa, pensativo. "Coringa deveria saber que pegaríamos Arlequina. Ela não é, nunca foi um gênio do crime. Ele pode ser louco, mas não é burro. Não colocaria nas mãos dela algo tão importante quanto um pendrive com informações do seu interesse. Para onde ele foi levado?"

"Asilo Arkham."

Esfregando o centro das sobrancelhas, Batman suspirou.

"Devemos perder o hábito de colocar todos nossos criminosos na mesma prisão." Disse. "Você sabe quem mais está no Asilo Arkham? Ultra-Humanoide."

* * *

**N/A:** Apesar de existir um pouco de ação, essa não é a prioridade da fanfic. Foi adicionada apenas porque um pouco de aventura faz parte da rotina dos nossos protagonistas. Então não esperem algo muito elaborado.

Toda a fanfic é baseada no universo dos desenhos Liga da Justiça e Liga da Justiça Sem Limites.

O capítulo carece de revisão final. Então, se encontrarem algum erro, por favor, desconsiderem.


	3. Em Nenhum Lugar

**Capítulo Três: **_Em Nenhum Lugar_

Flash, Batman e J'oon foram para o Asilo Arkham tentar evitar que Ultra-Humanoide tivesse acesso aos dados do governo. Para seu azar, porém, quando lá chegaram, o gorila já havia extraído todas as informações importantes do pendrive, rompendo, com sua inigualável e incomparável inteligência, a criptografia, sem quaisquer dificuldades, dando a Coringa a resposta que o mesmo buscava.

"Eu estava entediado." Explicou Ultra-Humanoide, levantando os olhos do computador da sala do Diretor do presídio, cujo havia subjugado sem muita dificuldade. Rebeliões eram comuns naquele lugar. "Confesso que essa coisinha aqui me trouxe uma grata surpresa. Até perdi o tempo da fuga. Tive de ficar para explorar mais. Nunca vi tanta sujeira junta. Acho melhor você correr para casa, Batman. Ou deveria dizer... Bruce Wayne?"

Batman manteve a expressão impassível. Sabia reagir bem sob pressão.

"J'oon, será que você poderia apagar a memória dele?" Indagou, a voz monocórdia.

"Não completamente." Confessou o marciano, o cenho franzido, demonstrando certa preocupação. "É impossível apagar todos os vestígios de uma lembrança. Posso suprimi-la em seu interior, mas eventualmente ele vai se recordar de tudo."

"Eu sou seu último problema nesse minuto." Ultra-Humanoide cruzou os braços, não demonstrando se importar com seu próprio futuro. Para ele, informação era sempre muito mais importante. "Coringa já deve ter chegado à mansão Wayne nesse momento. Se você não quer que ela faça um grande BUM, deveria pegar o escoteiro Superman e levá-lo para procurar por algumas bombas com sua visão de raio-X."

"É melhor você ouvir o que ele está falando, morcegão." Sugeriu Flash, sério. "Vá. A gente se encontra no complexo da Liga mais tarde." Afinal, ele podia não ser nenhum gênio, mas sabia que toda aquela informação poderia causar o mesmo estrago que uma bomba nuclear se caísse nas mãos erradas.

Como medida preventiva até que a situação crítica fosse controlada, eles optaram por levar o gorila para o complexo da Liga, onde J'oon bloqueou as memórias de Ultra-Humanoide (embora o efeito fosse temporário, era a melhor alternativa de que que dispunham, considerando a situação). A partir daquele momento, ele representava perigo o bastante para ser vigiado de perto.

* * *

Diana estava em Metróplis, junto de Shayera e Superman, tentando localizar o novo esconderijo de Luthor, quando Batman entrou em contato.

"Diana." Ele chamou, a voz tensa, pelo comunicador. "Você está na escuta?"

"Sim." Ela pousou perto do porto, olhando ao redor, tentando notar qualquer movimentação suspeita. Grodd poderia se esconder nas docas. Não acreditava, porém, que ele tivesse optado por elas, mas, bem, aquela área de busca era sua e não podia perder a esperança. "Algum problema?"

Mesmo quando extremamente aborrecido, o moreno nunca expressava aquele tom pesado.

"Coringa está indo para a Mansão Wayne." Disse Bruce, por fim, cheio de frustração, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos. Significava que a Liga da Justiça havia chegado tarde demais. "Preciso de você. Acha que consegue interceptá-lo a tempo?"

Diana franziu o cenho, furiosa.

Não conseguia sequer vislumbrar um mundo em que não tivesse a Mansão Wayne à sua disposição. A destruição dos lindos jardins, das obras de arte, das esculturas, seria um pecado. Além disso, Alfred poderia sair ferido. Coringa estaria assinando seu atestado de óbito se pusesse a mão num só fio de cabelo branco do mordomo.

"É claro que sim. Vou levar Superman e Shayera." Avisou, apertando os lábios. Levou a mão ao ouvido para desativar o comunicador enquanto levantava voo, mas a presença próxima de Shayera acabou atrasando o movimento por um segundo. "Ei, Shayera! Mudança de planos!" Gritou, sacudindo o braço para chamar atenção. "Palhaço estúpido! Se ele pensa que pode destruir a minha casa, está muito, muito enganado." Vociferou consigo mesma, sem saber que estava sendo ouvida.

* * *

Batman chegou ao local cerca de dez minutos após o fim da ação.

Coringa não estava esperando pela visita dos membros da Liga, já que o Cavaleiro das Trevas de Gotham geralmente era o único a interceptar suas ações. Assim, não foi particularmente difícil detê-lo – não mais do que o usual, na realidade.

Quando Diana pousou na cidade, rangendo os dentes, três bombas haviam sido implantadas ao redor da residência, mas Superman foi capaz de localizá-las antes que explodissem. Shayera encontrou o criminoso embrenhado nos arbustos perto da entrada do estacionamento, ligando os fios para a última delas, cujo acionamento principiaria uma explosão sequencial que elevaria a Mansão Wayne à completa destruição.

Como previu Ultra-Humanoide, porém, a visão de Raio-X de Superman solucionou o mistério com a mesma facilidade com que um adulto tiraria o doce de uma criança. Coringa foi preso, amordaçado, e, assim como ocorreu com Ultra-Humanoide, deveria esperar pela chegada de J'oon para ter sua memória suprimida.

Apesar do sucesso, Diana não estava se sentindo particularmente feliz. Saber que Alfred havia corrido um risco letal não ajudava a amaciar seu humor.

"Está tudo bem." Disse o mordomo, que se aproximara após escutar barulhos vindos do lado de fora. Fitou-a com certa suavidade, numa tentativa de confortá-la. "Você chegou a tempo."

"Mesmo assim." Ela rangeu os dentes, os braços cruzados, andando de um lado para o outro. Superman estava vigiando Coringa, mas Shayera estava de olho nela, curiosa, tentando decifrá-la. Diana não tinha tempo para lidar com sua desconfiança naquele minuto. "E se não tivesse sido capaz de fazê-lo? Meu Deus, você poderia... Poderia..."

Engoliu as palavras, incapaz de terminar de proferi-las.

Para sua sorte, Batman e J'oon escolheram aquele momento para se teletransportar para o local e ela ficou aliviada em deixar todas as responsabilidades para Bruce. Nunca havia se sentido tão nervosa. Lidava rotineiramente, sim, com ameaça à vida das pessoas. Mas nunca de pessoas que amava. Ou melhor, pessoas que amava e que eram incapazes de se defender.

Lidar com aquela tensão necessitava de um bocado de autocontrole.

"Preciso tomar um ar." Avisou, apertando a mão de Alfred antes de caminhar na direção dos jardins que margeavam a área da piscina. A movimentação se desenrolava na entrada da casa, de modo que ela ainda tinha a parte traseira para relaxar com alguma privacidade.

Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço que havia debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, aproveitando o sol de final da tarde, e ficou observando os pássaros tomando banho na pequena fonte durante algum tempo.

"Tudo bem?" Ouviu a voz de Bruce, o que fez com que ela lançasse um curto olhar por cima do ombro. Ele estava parado a poucos metros, os braços cruzados, a expressão naturalmente séria. Tê-lo ali, tão perto, aliviou um pouco do nervosismo que sequer sabia que estava sentindo. "Alfred disse que você estava um pouco perturbada."

"Apenas precisava de um minuto." Confessou, sacudindo a cabeça, embora sem sorrir. Queria pedir para que ele sentasse ao seu lado, para que ele a abraçasse, a beijasse, a confortasse. Mas sabia que nada daquilo caracterizava Bruce Wayne. Ele não era um homem sentimental. E acreditava que nunca seria. Assim, apenas voltou o rosto para a movimentação dos pássaros outra vez, pensativa. "O que vamos fazer com Coringa?"

"J'oon vai apagar sua memória. Mesmo assim, vamos mantê-lo como prisioneiro da Liga. Ele e Ultra-Humanoide têm informações demais para que corram o risco de escapar." Explicou Bruce.

Ela se sentiu bastante aliviada ao saber que já não havia a mínima chance de que Coringa usasse aquela informação contra Bruce. O bastardo deveria ser absoluta, completa e irrevogavelmente sortudo para que fosse capaz de escapar da nave da Liga da Justiça.

Ficou em silêncio por um momento, refletindo sobre seu medo e seu alívio.

"Acho que gosto demais daqui para ser imparcial, Bruce." Confessou, sabendo que ele não havia se movido. Apreciou sua paciência. "Nunca havia me sentido dessa maneira. Todas as pessoas que eu amo... Elas são capazes de cuidar de si mesmas. Mas Alfred? Quero dizer, eu ficaria triste se não tivesse sido capaz de chegar a tempo e a Mansão tivesse sido destruída. Eu amo esse lugar. Mas é só isso, um lugar. Por outro lado, em se tratando de Alfred... Não sei se poderia lidar com o fato de que Alfred foi uma vítima do nosso trabalho."

"Esse é o motivo pelo qual tenho uma identidade secreta." Bruce sentou-se ao seu lado, aparentando surpreendente tranquilidade, apesar de ter havido um atentado à sua casa a menos de meia hora. "Para proteger os outros do risco que correriam se meu segredo fosse revelado."

Diana anuiu, quietamente.

Sempre entendera os motivos para que Bruce e Batman fossem pessoas diferentes. Entendera, mas não compreendera. Nunca vivenciara aquele tipo de experiência. Até então. Agora era como se uma venda tivesse sido tirada dos seus olhos.

Fitou o par de passarinhos que havia pousado sobre a borda da fonte, esfregando o bico nas asas.

"Será que nós podemos colocar uma fonte no jardim da frente?" Perguntou, desviando o assunto, mordendo o lábio inferior e voltando os olhos azuis na direção do moreno. "Tem feito muito calor. Acho que os passarinhos gostariam muito."

A atenção de Bruce se desviou até os animais. Sua expressão amaciou diante do tom de voz de Diana.

"É claro, podemos sim."

* * *

Diana trabalhou no turno da noite, recebendo o auxílio do Sr. Incrível.

Quando voltou para a Mansão Wayne, perto das 7h, cumprimentou Alfred com um bocejo e seguiu direto para a cama. Mas assim que colocou o pijama e pousou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, misteriosamente todo o sono desapareceu. Ficou rolando sobre o colchão por quase uma hora antes de finalmente pregar os olhos.

Levantou-se meio dia com um suave toque na porta. Havia pedido para que o mordomo a despertasse na hora do almoço.

Colocou o roupão de seda enquanto descia para fazer um lanche leve. Estava sozinha, pelo que lhe dissera Alfred. Batman atendera a uma emergência durante a madrugada e subira para a torre da Liga para repassar as informações obtidas. Assim, ela almoçou e seguiu para a ampla e arejada sala de estar.

Estava cansada, mas o chá gelado ajudou a afastar um pouco da sonolência. Mesmo assim, não tinha ânimo para ir para a beira da piscina. Seria necessário desprender muita energia para colocar um biquíni e tudo isso. E Bruce sequer estava ali para que pudesse provocá-lo.

Atirou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão. Escolheu um canal de documentários. Wally costumava zombar do seu péssimo gosto para programas de tevê, mas ela realmente gostava de documentários.

Esticando as pernas sobre a mesa de centro, pegou o jornal e resolveu fazer as palavras-cruzadas. Como sempre, atento aos moradores daquela casa, mesmo os honorários, ele havia anotado todos os seus gostos e preferências para que pudesse melhor satisfazê-la. Diana estava longe de reclamar daquela atenção. Admitia que gostava de ser um pouco mimada.

Cerca de uma hora depois, mordendo a tampa da caneta, ela ouviu um ruído atrás de si.

"Ei, Alfred, vem me ajudar com essa." Chamou, sem erguer a cabeça.

"Em qual delas?" A voz de Bruce soou perigosamente perto enquanto ele curvava o corpo e apoiava os braços sobre o encosto do sofá.

Mesmo dolorosamente tentada e perturbada, ela usou a caneta para apontar a direção certa.

"Essas sobre Oscar." Disse, em tom reclamatório, vendo-o dar a volta para acomodar-se ao seu lado. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Estendeu o jornal na sua direção, controlando um suspiro triste. "Mas não me dê a resposta das outras. Ainda estou pensando. O que é Oscar, afinal?"

Os olhos negros de Bruce estavam fixos no jogo à sua frente. Pela expressão indiferente do rosto masculino, ela poderia dizer que tudo havia sido decifrado após a primeira lida.

"Uma premiação para os melhores filmes. Melhor ator, melhor roteiro, melhores efeitos especiais. Coisas assim." Ele explicou, entregando-lhe o jornal. "Academia de Artes e Ciências Cinematográficas. Fica em Los Angeles. É ela quem entrega anualmente os prêmios aos vencedores."

Diana preencheu a larga lacuna, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Posso ver um filme que ganhou o Oscar?" Pediu afinal, desistindo momentaneamente de continuar a responder às palavras cruzadas. Estava um pouco cansada e, uma vez que não conseguia pensar direito, refletir sobre o que não sabia começou a se tornar um pouquinho desgastante. "Você tem algum?" Relanceou os olhos na direção da estante de filmes perto da televisão. Havia muitos títulos expostos nas prateleiras, mas ela não sabia dizer qual deles havia ganhado uma premiação.

"Vários." Admitiu Bruce, levantando-se. Retirou um deles da estante, depois hesitou. "Que gênero você prefere?" Fitou-a, a sobrancelha erguida, tentando decifrá-la.

Ela abandonou o jornal e a caneta sobre a mesa de centro, ajeitando-se no sofá.

"Qualquer coisa." Encolheu os ombros. Admitia que estava mais curiosa para saber o que esses filmes tinham de especial do que prestar atenção em coisas como gênero. Não olhava muitos filmes. Não tinha tempo e, quando tinha, optava por programas dos canais a cabo. "Coloque o seu preferido." Sugeriu.

O semblante de Bruce se contorceu por um momento, como se ele não soubesse se devia lhe conceder aquele tipo de informação privilegiada, mas acabou por concordar e, trocando o filme que havia selecionado por outro, aproximou-se do reprodutor de DVD que havia abaixo da televisão, ligou-o e colocou o disco no local indicado.

Agarrando os controles, voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, pelo que Diana silenciosamente agradeceu.

Quando o filme começou, trazendo sua música característica, ela conteve um sorriso. Nunca imaginaria Bruce como um fã de Zorro. Sabia como era um personagem aclamado, mas jamais tivera interesse em conhecê-lo a fundo. Além disso, sendo eles super-heróis, era bastante divertido que o moreno apreciasse filmes de do gênero. Parecia um tipo de piada interna.

"Don Diego de La Vega." Disse, antes que pudesse se controlar, o que atraiu a atenção de Bruce para si. Ela sorriu, coçando o nariz, um pouco sem graça. "É tudo o que eu sei sobre Zorro." Confessou. "Wally passou umas duas semanas adorando esse nome depois que se fantasiou de Zorro para a festa da Fogo."

"Já é alguma coisa." Ele falou, impassível, voltando os olhos para a tela.

Diana se esforçou para prestar atenção, mas conforme os minutos se passavam, ia ficando menos interessada e mais sonolenta. Quero dizer, o que ele tinha de tão atrativo, afinal? Era só um homem com um florete.

Em algum momento no meio do filme, acabou pegando no sono.

Quando acordou, pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade depois, estava aninhada em Bruce, encolhida sobre o sofá, e a mão quente dele massageava suas costas numa carícia circular constante que espalhava arrepios de prazer pela sua espinha. Ele nunca havia a acariciado antes.

Demorou alguns segundos para ousar se mexer, preguiçosa e ainda um pouco sonolenta, ainda apreciando o carinho, mas o barulho de uma explosão a assustou. Deu um salto, afastando-se do corpo sólido e quente e sentando-se sobre o sofá outra vez.

Alguma coisa voava em pedaços na tela da televisão.

"Tudo bem?" Havia um meio sorriso torto no rosto de Bruce quando ela virou-se para olhá-lo, desorientada.

"Sim. Eu..." Esfregou os olhos, contendo um bocejo. Sentia-se bastante revigorada em comparação ao momento que Alfred a despertara, mas parecia ter sido dominada pela lassidão. Nunca se sentira tão relaxada. "O que eu perdi?" Voltou a atenção para o filme, não parecendo muito interessada, mas querendo soar educada.

Havia dormido durante o filme preferido de Bruce! E, pior do que isso, fora ela própria quem pedira para assisti-lo. Era a vergonha do século.

"Só o filme inteiro." Admitiu Bruce, levemente sarcástico, embora não parecendo muito aborrecido. Erguendo a mão, tirou uma mecha de cabelo negro da frente dos olhos dela. O corpo de Diana tremeu ao sentir o dedo áspero roçar contra a pele da sua bochecha. O mísero toque era capaz de deixá-la à beira da erupção.

"Sinto muito." Ela mastigou o lábio inferior. Não ousou falar que estava se sentindo cansada, porque temeu que aquilo soasse como uma desculpa esfarrapada.

"Você estava cansada, eu sei." Como sempre, ele pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos, porém. Logo pousou o indicador sobre a boca dela, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Não faça isso." Mandou, voltando ao tom naturalmente autoritário.

Ela o encarou, aliviando a pressão dos dentes, sem saber como reagir, enquanto o braço dele baixava, rompendo o contato.

Bruce parecia o mesmo e ao mesmo tempo parecia tão diferente. O que será que havia provocado uma mudança?

Ele nunca demonstrara afeição. Nunca fizera menção de iniciar o contato físico entre eles. Nunca apresentara particular interesse nela ou nos seus maus hábitos. As pequenas rachaduras que acreditara ter provocado ao longo dos dias em sua carapaça de impassibilidade não pareciam nada perto do seu novo comportamento.

Com a habitual máscara de indiferença, os olhos cheios de astúcia, o queixo quadrado e com aquela fragrância deliciosa, a loção que usava após se barbear, queria beijá-lo. Seu corpo inteiro implorava por ele. A distância doía de um jeito que fazia Diana querer se encolher.

"Bruce?" Perguntou, ou implorou, ela não sabia dizer, ansiosa, almejando se mover, mas não ousando fazê-lo, os dedos pinicando de vontade de tocá-lo.

"Ter você aqui..." Ele começou, sério. "Deixar você vir para cá... Eu sabia que seria um erro desde o começo. Ter você tão perto de mim." Bruce abriu os braços, apoiando-os sobre o encosto do sofá, aparentando extremo cansaço. "É mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria." Confessou, com uma sinceridade brutal.

Diana recuou, como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Estava ficando exausta de ser repelida sempre e outra vez. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, Bruce sempre continuaria a lutar contra seus sentimentos.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Ele a fitou, como se estivesse bebendo dela. Dos seus cabelos negros bagunçados, dos seus olhos azuis, da sua pele corada e de como ela ficava bem – tão confortável, tão frágil – no seu roupão de seda.

"Seria o melhor." Admitiu.

Diana conteve a decepção, embora seu coração tivesse se encolhido em seu peito até virar um pontinho quase imperceptível. Daquela vez, não iria deixá-lo saber como a havia destruído. Dera a Bruce tanto poder sobre ela. Estivera disposta a abrir mão de tudo por ele. Estivera disposta a dar tudo, todo seu amor, todo seu espírito por ele. E continuava sendo malditamente rechaçada!

"É isso que você quer, Bruce?" Perguntou, encarando-o, triste e um pouco magoada, mas franca. "Se você quiser que eu vá, eu vou. Mas essa... Essa é a última vez. Você vai seguir o seu caminho. Sozinho."

Bruce ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto. Diana não soube dizer se era porque a resposta era óbvia ou porque ele refletia sobre o assunto. Era difícil ler suas expressões, sempre treinadas para não demonstrar emoções. Mas a partir de determinado instante, chegou à conclusão de que o ditado não podia estar de todo errado: quem cala, consente.

Levantou-se, decidida a deslizar os olhos pelo homem que amava pela última vez.

"Obrigada por ter me recebido na sua casa." Disse, de modo lacônico, dando as costas e afastando-se.

Subiu as escadas que levavam para o andar superior sentindo-se como se não fosse ela mesma, como se estivesse flutuando alguns metros acima do seu corpo, como se alguém a estivesse controlando. Mal podia sentir os próprios pés pisarem no chão.

A cama já havia sido arrumada e suas roupas haviam sido lavadas, secadas e passadas e agora se encontravam perfeitamente alocadas no armário semivazio.

Aproximou-se da janela, fitando o lindo jardim lá fora. Adorava aquele lugar. A tranquilidade, a natureza, o calor. Adorava sentar na varanda para tomar chá gelado com Aldred. Adorava aproveitar o sol na piscina. Adorava até mesmo observar os pássaros brincando nas fontes. Tudo parecia tão... certo.

Agarrava a pequena mala para guardar o que lhe pertencia quando a porta se abriu.

"O que você está fazendo?" Indagou Alfred, as sobrancelhas franzidas, tão preocupado que por um minuto pareceu se esquecer da educação inglesa que parecia quase nata da sua personalidade. "Está partindo, Sua Alteza? Por quê?"

Ela relutou em dizer a verdade, embaraçada demais com o fato de que havia sido expulsa, mas, engolindo o choro, precisou concluir que o mordomo hora ou outra saberia. Ele sempre sabia de tudo.

"Seu patrão me mandou embora." Admitiu, esfregando os olhos para afastar as lágrimas. Não se daria ao direito de chorar até que estivesse no seu quarto, na Torre da Liga, em absoluto silêncio e completa privacidade. Ninguém, além de Lanterna Verde, nunca saberia dos seus dias ao lado de Bruce.

A surpresa de Alfred era tão intensa que por um momento ele não pareceu saber o que dizer.

Diana se aproveitou da sua confusão para jogar dentro da mala tudo que lhe pertencia. Sequer trocaria o pijama. Não queria ficar naquele lugar mais nem um minuto que fosse.

Alfred girou nos calcanhares e deixou o quarto como um furacão. Ela não prestou atenção nos seus movimentos. Pouco importava o que ele fizesse, nunca convenceria Bruce a fazer algo que o próprio não quisesse fazer. Ela tinha superforça, um laço mágico e não havia conseguido.

Foi até o banheiro, agarrando seus objetos de higiene pessoal. Jogando-os dentro da mala, fechou-a, puxando seu zíper com tanta violência que por um instante temeu tê-lo arrebentado.

Deixou o quarto depois de pegar o comunicador sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Já descia as escadas quando o encaixou no ouvido, fazendo sinal com a Torre da Liga.

"J'oon, sou eu." Disse, tensa. Passou pelo hall como um furacão, abrindo a porta da frente. Os passarinhos que brincavam na varanda se assustaram, levantando voo. "Você pode me transportar para a Torre? Eu..." Interrompeu-se quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso, obrigando-a a virar-se.

Era Bruce.

"_Diana, você está aí?_" Indagou o marciano.

"Diana, não vá." Ele pediu, a voz pesada, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Eu tentei, Bruce." Diana admitiu, sem controlar as lágrimas. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu amava... Droga, eu amo você! Mas eu não posso lutar por nós dois. Não posso viver nessa inconstância para sempre. Estou cansada! Você tem medo, eu entendo você. Mas não quer dizer que eu deva me conformar com isso. Você tentou com tanta vontade me tirar da sua vida e... Bem, acho que você conseguiu."

Soltou seu pulso num puxão. O toque dele era quente, áspero, do jeito que ela gostava, mas agora parecia doer. Doer tanto.

"Adeus, Bruce." Deu as costas, levando a mão ao ouvido, com medo de vacilar na sua decisão. "Me transporte para a Torre, J'oon."

Então ela desapareceu.

* * *

A primeira semana longe de Bruce foi difícil. Diana não achou que fosse conseguir. Sentia-se tão infeliz. Tão miserável.

Ela chorava quando não estava trabalhando e chorava quando não tinha ninguém vendo. Depois, as lágrimas foram secando. O que não significava que a tristeza estivesse diminuindo. Apenas havia aprendido a controlá-la, a manejá-la, para evitar perguntas indiscretas.

Ela xingou Shayera e Wally por serem tão malditamente intrometidos quando eles perguntaram o que havia acontecido pela terceira vez e isso pareceu ter sido de alguma utilidade, pois todos a deixaram em paz. Não era segredo que Batman estava em Gotham desde o acontecido e que Batman e Mulher Maravilha sempre pareciam ter pendências para resolver um com o outro, de modo que os membros originais da Liga logo juntaram os pontos e tiraram suas próprias conclusões.

Era melhor daquele jeito.

Depois de duas semanas, Diana estava se sentindo melhor. Ficou com tanta raiva uma noite que se proibiu de sentir. Sempre que começava a pensar em Bruce, obrigava-se a cumprir uma missão. Logo, estava tão exausta que bastava deitar a cabeça no travesseiro para conseguir dormir.

Grande Sombra tentou se aproximar, preocupado, mas ela cortou qualquer contato. Disse que não estava preparada para lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Não sabia se estaria um dia.

Quando Batman retornou, ela quase pôde fingir para si mesma que não se importava.

A verdade é que havia colocado fora todas as roupas que levara para a Mansão Wayne. Passara longe de qualquer televisão, temendo se deparar com Zorro. Evitava até ficar muito tempo perto do seu closet, para fugir das memórias.

Iria passar, convenceu-se. A dor iria passar. Sua mãe dizia que todas as dores um dia curavam.

Decidiu que precisava tirar alguns dias ao lado de Audrey.

Estava arrumando a mala – que estranho, pensou, a certa altura, porque parecia que estava sempre arrumando a mala. Seria uma eterna fugitiva? – quando a porta se abriu. Não precisou se virar para ver quem era. Só havia uma pessoa que abusava do seu posto como membro fundador para invadir sua privacidade.

"Partindo outra vez?" Ele indagou, a voz rouca.

Diana fechou os olhos por um instante, apreciando aquele som. Fazia seus ouvidos tilintarem como sininhos de natal, como cheiro de um pinheiro, como ar fresco num dia quente, como chocolate-quente no inverno, como... Simplesmente como _Bruce_.

"Não vejo porque você se importa." Rebateu, impassível. Virou-se para olhá-lo. Vestido como Batman, ele sempre parecia tão imponente. Mesmo assim, ela aprendera a detestar sua identidade secreta. O homem sob a máscara poderia ter sido muito diferente, não fossem as circunstâncias da vida. "O que você quer, Bruce?"

"Por que está fugindo?" Os olhos escuros dele relancearam na direção da sua mala.

Diana seguiu seu olhar, nostálgica. Nos últimos tempos, se sentia tão cansada e triste. Poucas coisas eram capazes de arrancar dela um sorriso. Tudo havia perdido um pouco da graça. Até mesmo ser gentil convertera-se em algo muito difícil. Estava perdendo a si mesma. Quão patético era aquilo?

"Porque dói." Respondeu, com sinceridade, dando as costas outra vez. Seguiu para o closet. Decidiu que iria pegar roupas o bastante para uma ou duas semanas. Batman sempre precisava retornar a Gotham, de modo que nunca passava na Liga períodos de tempo maiores do que isso. "Agora, por favor, vá embora."

"Durante todo esse tempo, eu quis evitar que isso acontece. Eu disse que membros de..."

"Eu não quero ouvir!" Ela gritou, interrompendo-o, sem se importar em ser rude. Na realidade, queria ser bem rude. Virou-se para encará-lo, fogo no olhar. "Se você não fosse tão malditamente covarde e tivesse dado uma chance a nós... Se nós não tivéssemos dado certo, então você poderia me dar uma estúpida lição de moral. Agora, porém, você só está querendo arranjar desculpas para justificar o fato de que não teve coragem o bastante para admitir que me queria." Vociferou, jogando as roupas dentro da mala, furiosa.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, enrijecendo o maxilar. Deu um passo para dentro, de modo que a porta se fechou atrás deles, impedindo qualquer curioso de ouvi-los.

"Eu pedi para você ficar." Lembrou, em tom cuidadoso.

"Ah, sim, depois de ter me mandado embora!" Grunhiu Diana. "Pela milésima vez! Existe um limite para o número de vezes que uma pessoa pode suportar ser escorraçada, Bruce." Fechou a mala, que vinha sofrendo nas suas mãos, pobre coitada. Não havia pegado sapatos, mas dane-se. Não precisava de sapatos. "Agora saia da frente." Gesticulou na direção da passagem bloqueada.

Diana sabia que Bruce era orgulhoso demais para protestar. Então ele fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito: deu um passo para o lado, deixando-a ir. Como sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Peço desculpas pela demora de postagem. Acabei me passando nas datas. Como não podia deixar de ser, segue um capítulo com um pouco de drama então, porque todo mundo sabe que o Bruce não se deixaria conquistar assim tão fácil. No próximo capítulo planejo uma visão do Bruce, pra gente entender um pouco mais sobre os pensamentos dele e sua relação com a Diana e o Alfred.

Peço desculpas se as cenas de ação não corresponderam às expectativas. Não eram assim tão importantes. Coloquei-as apenas porque, como havia dito, julguei serem presença necessária, considerando o trabalho dos nossos protagonistas.

Novamente, não houve revisão. Se notarem alguma falha, deem um grito. Por algum motivo estranho, eventualmente meu editor de textos come alguns espaços e coisas assim.

Gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews. O fandom de Liga da Justiça em português não é muito rico, de modo que não estava esperando muitos comentários, mas fico feliz que vocês tenham deixado sua opinião ;) Um beijo para Ari-chan e Hana Midori, que postaram como convidadas.

Nos vemos na semana que vem! ;) E, se eu me esquecer, puxem minha orelha!


	4. Tentando Encontrar um Lugar

**Capítulo Quatro: **_Tentando Encontrar um Lugar_

Bruce adentrou no quarto de Diana. Não se importava com o fato de que a morena já havia partido. Decidiu que aquele era, sempre seria o quarto de Diana.

Aproximou-se da janela. Tinha uma vista fantástica do jardim. Das árvores, das flores, da grama bem cuidada, até mesmo das borboletas que passeavam e das abelhas que polinizavam as tulipas plantadas e cuidadas à perfeição. O jardim que Diana adorava e que, sem Diana, parecia tão patético, estúpido e inútil. Afinal, qual era a utilidade de um jardim?

O sol começava a se pôr, invadindo o quarto com raios de luz em cor amarelada.

Deslizou os olhos ao redor do cômodo. Estava tudo tão silencioso e sem vida.

Até a vinda de Diana, nunca percebera como sua casa era fria e triste. Nunca pensara nela como um lar, para falar a verdade. Era apenas o lugar que usava como esconderijo da sua identidade secreta. O lugar que usava para eventualmente ter algum descanso. Nunca o lugar para onde iaquando queria se esconder do mundo, curar suas feridas, relaxar. Até a tarde em que assistiu seu filme preferido com Diana, já nem sabia ao certo como era relaxar.

Sua rotina era imutável e, por isso, segura. Trabalhar como Batman durante a noite, fingir ser um playboy insuportável durante o dia. Desmistificar qualquer traço, qualquer desconfiança de que houvesse uma ligação entre o super-herói e o milionário. Viver apenas... para viver.

Mas Diana enchera a casa de vida.

Tornara-o diferente. Mudara tudo. Era difícil passar o dia inteiro no subterrâneo sabendo que ela estaria ali, na piscina, na varanda, na sala de estar, a apenas alguns metros de distância, divertindo-se, rindo, sendo a amazona fantástica, maravilhosa, _deliciosa_ que era. "Resistir à tentação" quase se tornara seu mantra.

A princípio, resistiu à tentação porque representava perigo. Envolver-se com Diana, por mais que quisesse, seria uma péssima ideia. Eram colegas de equipe, era perigoso demais, ela era imortal... Havia tantos empecilhos! Mas, bem, por mais que gostasse de pensar que sim, não era de ferro. Era impossível resistir ao sorriso, aos lábios macios, ao corpo curvilíneo, ao som da sua risada. Gostava de cada detalhe da sua fisionomia. Apreciava sua personalidade, até seus pequenos segredos.

Depois de tantos anos, sentia que sabia tudo sobre Diana. Sabia todos os seus gostos, conhecia todos os seus sorrisos, podia até mesmo ler sua expressão corporal com a maestria de um profissional.

Mesmo assim, ela estava certa. Havia sido covarde. Tivera medo de ceder, não apenas pelo que significaria para eles, como membros da Liga, mas para ele, como mortal, como homem. Ter a Mulher Maravilha aos seus pés era uma bênção e uma maldição. Não importasse quanto tempo se passasse, deixar-se envolver era, sempre seria um erro.

E agora a havia perdido.

"O jantar está pronto, senhor." Alfred apareceu na porta, estoico e impassível como sempre, não deixando expressar em seu rosto toda a decepção que sentia pelo fato de ele ter mandado Diana embora. O mordomo a adorava.

Bruce anuiu, sem se mover.

"Eu já vou." Afirmou, querendo mais um pouco de privacidade.

Na maioria das vezes, nunca se sentava à mesa da sala de jantar para fazer as refeições. Costumava beliscar algo na cozinha ou fazer um lanche em frente aos computadores de monitoração do subterrâneo. Se antes não sentia vontade de fazê-lo porque simplesmente não tinha vontade, agora não queria. Porque o cômodo parecia muito vazio e sem graça.

Diana havia estragado sua casa.

Deixou o quarto cerca de cinco minutos depois, fechando suavemente a porta atrás de si.

Alfred não trocara os lençóis, que ainda traziam o mesmo aroma floral e delicioso de Diana. Bruce não estava certo se o mordomo fizera isso para puni-lo, lembrá-lo do que havia perdido, ou apenas porque estava sendo positivo, acreditando que a morena em breve retornaria. Nesse caso, preferia não saber a resposta. Mas ele sabia qual era.

* * *

Lanterna Verde nunca tocou no assunto.

Quando Bruce atendera à sua chamada de vídeo, estava perturbado pela proximidade do corpo feminino e macio, pelos beijos e pelos dedos macios de Diana e por um momento se esquecera de que ele e Diana, Diana e ele, era um erro. Porque não parecia um erro.

John foi educado o bastante, porém, para jamais comentar sobre seu pequeno lapso, sobre sua malditamente deliciosa seção de beijos na beira da piscina.

O que não queria dizer que não o recriminasse silenciosamente.

Quando voltou para a Torre pela primeira vez após a partida de Diana, pois já estava longe há tempo demais, mesmo para seus próprios padrões, nenhum dos membros fundadores evidenciou saber qualquer coisa sobre seu envolvimento romântico. Mas bastou uma pequena brecha para que demonstrassem que, mesmo não sabendo, desconfiavam a respeito.

"Então, morcegão." Começou Flash, as pernas esticadas e cruzadas sobre o painel de controle, enquanto Batman se inteirava dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. "O que exatamente você fez dessa vez?"

Bruce ergueu a cabeça por um instante, sabendo a que ele se referia, mas ao mesmo tempo preferindo imaginar que não.

"Do que exatamente estamos falando?" Indagou enfim, ciente de que evitar aquela conversa por mais tempo seria impossível. Todos gostavam de Diana – como não gostar de Diana, afinal? E, hora ou outra, quereriam tirar satisfações em seu nome.

"Sobre a princesa." Apontou Flash, fungando, sem esconder o aborrecimento. "Você fez a princesa chorar e isso... Isso não é legal, cara."

Esfregando os olhos, de repente cansado demais para continuar a lutar contra aquilo, Bruce conteve um suspiro.

"Como você sabe que eu sou o responsável?" A pergunta era franca, mas estúpida, percebeu no instante seguinte. Shayera, John, Clark, J'oon e Wally, todos sabiam que seu relacionamento com Diana não era assim tão unilateral. Diferente dos demais, que ficavam apenas na dedução, eles haviam tido demonstrações de que alimentava sentimentos por ela. E de como tentava fugir deles.

"Você é a única pessoa que faz a princesa chorar." Afirmou Wally, em tom de obviedade. Ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, sentando-se corretamente por um curto instante antes de sacudir a cabeça e se levantar. "Olha, eu não vou escolher um lado, porque vocês são meus amigos, mas eu acho que você está sendo idiota. E você nunca foi idiota antes. Diana vai passar algumas semanas com Audrey. Sugiro que você se desculpe enquanto é tempo." E se afastou.

Bruce considerou as consequências por algum tempo. Sabia que havia feito a melhor opção. Mesmo assim, seu coração, estúpido como qualquer coração, se negava a aceitar o óbvio.

Por fim, desistiu de resistir. A verdade é que queria Diana, nada iria mudar isso.

Refez o caminho que fizera tantas outras vezes. Usou sua senha privilegiada para burlar o sistema e invadir o quarto dela. A morena estava de costas, vestindo o uniforme de Mulher Maravilha, os cabelos, negros como ônix, caindo sobre suas costas e cintura curvilínea como uma cascata. Estava arrumando a mala.

"Partindo outra vez?"

* * *

Diana ficou fora por quase duas semanas. Bruce soube que ela continuava a trabalhar, porque Sr. Incrível e J'oon citavam seu nome com frequência durante as conversas sobre o funcionamento da Liga, mas ele tinha a impressão de que todos evitavam permitir que ficassem em cômodos próximos.

Quando Diana estava em missão, ou era num lugar localizado no completo oposto de onde ele estava, ou era num período absolutamente diferente. O que, sinceramente, estava começando a frustrá-lo.

Não era uma criança para que fosse tratado como uma. E não gostava de ver Diana fugir.

Desde a morte dos pais, esforçara-se o máximo possível para se manter sentimentalmente afastado de tudo que pudesse representar perigo em potencial. Havia tido um sem número de _affairs_ ao longo daqueles anos, mais por necessidade física do que por interesse amoroso. Sentia-se bem com a solidão. Havia se habituado a ser seu principal companheiro, seu melhor amigo.

Claro, havia Alfred, contudo Alfred era diferente.

Bruce amava o velho mordomo, principal responsável pela sua criação e educação, mas era um tipo de amor completamente diferente. Alfred era família, embora não desse demonstrações explícitas disso. E Alfred o conhecia e aceitava como era.

No tempo que teve para pensar, entre o silêncio sorumbático da sua casa e o silêncio aborrecido dos companheiros de Batman, ele concluiu que era impossível fugir do inevitável. Soubera que Diana representaria um problema assim que recebeu seu primeiro sorriso. Nada nem ninguém nunca fez seu coração bater tão rápido.

Se ele realmente tivesse sido esperto, teria mantido uma distância total e absoluta, não dando margem para qualquer intimidade. Mas, para sua frustração, fora incapaz de resistir à tentação. E as pequenas brechas que apresentara foram o bastante para que Diana se esgueirasse até uma parte sua que até então costumava ser tão fria quanto o inverno glacial: seu coração.

Não era mais apenas uma questão física, como fora no começo. Diana fazia com que se sentisse vivo, algo que não sentia há muito, muito tempo.

Assim, decidiu que era hora de parar de lutar contra seus sentimentos e tentar lutar _a favor _deles, só para variar.

Teria Diana de volta.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ele seguiu até o escritório da ampla residência, onde Alfred costumava despejar as centenas de convites que recebia. Tinha um baile em Kásnia para ir.

* * *

Audrey o cumprimentou com um sorriso educado, inconsciente da sua identidade secreta, mas consciente do fato de que era um milionário muito influente nos Estados Unidos – como rainha de Kásnia, ela sempre tentava cultivar bons contatos. Por sorte, Diana não estava por perto na hora em que chegou. Preferia abordá-la por si só.

O local estava apinhado de figuras do poder, como generais, ministros e membros da corte, transformando o encontro na habitual batalha de egos de sempre.

Bruce tomava uma bebida no bar, evitando entrar em longas e aborrecidas conversas sobre ações, investimentos e planos para o futuro, quando a princesa amazona adentrou o ambiente, os cabelos negros presos num coque, usando um vestido de cetim azul bastante comportado, mas que caía à perfeição em seu corpo curvilíneo. Parecia cansada, porém não rejeitou todos os cumprimentos educados que recebeu. Ser a Mulher Maravilha em tempo integral deveria ser algo muito desgastante.

Diana juntou-se a Audrey, que ria escandalosamente da piada de um importante investidor francês, onde ficou por cerca de dez ou quinze minutos, antes de aceitar um convite para dançar. Brendan Barthes, o homem que a chamou, tinha metade da sua altura, mas parecia muito feliz por ter capturado sua atenção.

Como sempre acontecia, Diana sorriu e foi educada e gentil, contudo não escondia a vontade de fugir.

Bruce decidiu que não iria mais submetê-la àquela tortura.

Largando seu copo de scotch sobre o balcão do bar, levantou-se e seguiu até ela. Diana não o notou até que ele pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Barthes, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Posso ter a honra?"

Não é necessário dizer que Barthes não ficou feliz pela interrupção, mas, em nome da boa educação, anuiu, soltando a mão da princesa e dando um passo para trás, cedendo caminho para Bruce. O rosto de Diana estava pálido àquela altura, como se ela não soubesse como reagir àquela abordagem.

Bruce não se deixou abalar pela expressão tensa do rosto feminino. Tomando-a nos braços com a maestria de um dançarino profissional, começou a guiá-la. Como sempre, o corpo de Diana reagiu imediatamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, a voz baixa e carregada, desviando os olhos, que eram azuis como safiras, dos dele.

Ele poderia ter optado por ser sincero e dizer que sentia sua falta, porque realmente sentia, mas expressar verbalmente seus sentimentos não era algo que soubesse fazer. Demandava demasiado trabalho e habilidade e, de algum modo, não se sentia confortável para expor algo daquela magnitude num lugar público.

"Eu fui convidado." Respondeu apenas, em tom leve, deixando que a mão escorregasse pelo quadril dela, encaixando-se na suave curva das costas, o que provocou um arrepio em Diana. Ele conteve um sorriso presunçoso ao saber que sim, não importasse o quanto ela tentasse resistir, ainda sabia todos os meios mais rápidos e eficazes para arrancar dela uma reação. Diferente do que a própria gostava de pensar, seu corpo rebelde adorava contato físico.

"Você nunca vem às festas de Audrey." Rebateu Diana, as sobrancelhas juntas, os dentes apertados, como se começasse a ficar enfadada.

Bruce suspirou, impaciente, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não estavam sendo ouvidos. Vigiados, sim, mas não ouvidos.

"Volte para casa, Diana." Pediu, num murmúrio ao pé do seu ouvido.

O corpo de Diana enrijeceu, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, e ela curvou a cabeça para trás para que pudesse encará-lo, descrença e dúvida em seu olhar. Podia entendê-la, é claro, depois de tanto tempo relutando, era difícil ser abertamente franco.

"Você está brincando." Ela falou após uma longa pausa, apertando os lábios, soando um pouco seca.

"Eu não estou." Admitiu Bruce, maneando a cabeça. Deslizou os olhos pelo rosto macio e feminino. Ela usava rímel, blush e um gloss vermelho que tornava sua boca duas vezes mais atrativa. "Você não está feliz aqui. Só... Volte para casa."

Bruce não se recordava da última vez em que tinha pedido algo a alguém. Batman, sim, Batman às vezes precisava de ajuda, afinal, era um simples mortal, mas Bruce Wayne havia se habituado a viver sozinho, independente e indomável, e não estava habituado a agir daquela maneira subserviente. Simplesmente não estava na sua personalidade.

Mas, conhecendo Diana como conhecia, acreditava que não teria uma resposta eficaz se não fosse um pouco persuasivo. E por persuasão queria dizer empregar um pouco da veia sentimental que evitava admitir que tinha. Ela era a única com quem podia se dar ao luxo, ou melhor, se sentia confortável, embora não muito, para ser sincero. Como homem, não como super-herói.

Ela ficou em silêncio, embora uma parte da sua frieza natural tivesse se desfeito diante daquelas palavras.

"Por quê?" Questionou então, ligeiramente curiosa.

Por quê?,perguntou-se Bruce, um pouco surpreso. Era ele quem tinha por hábito fazer as perguntas difíceis ali. Quando os papéis haviam se invertido? Estaria fazendo a escolha certa, abrindo mão do autocontrole, da estabilidade, para se embrenhar no mundo difícil e complexo dos relacionamentos?

"Você gosta da Mansão Wayne. E eu... Eu gosto de ter você lá." Confessou, sério.

Diana hesitou por um longo tempo, pensativa, a atenção focada na movimentação ao redor enquanto a música trocava para um jazz suave.

Embora seu rosto não demonstrasse todos os pensamentos que a acometiam naquele momento, seu corpo foi relaxando gradualmente de encontro ao dele, um sinal de que parte da resistência estava sumindo. Bruce aproveitou a brecha para segurá-la com mais firmeza, estreitando a distância entre eles.

Não podia culpá-la por vacilar. Dizer sim significava concordar com todo o milhar de possibilidades que os envolvia. Se Diana estivesse realmente tentando superá-lo, se quisesse superá-lo de verdade, apenas diria não e então, simples assim, Batman e Mulher Maravilha estariam acabados para sempre.

"Está bem." Ela disse por fim, sem olhá-lo. "Amanhã."

Bruce sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, porque não foi capaz de encontrar palavras.

Nunca se sentira tão aliviado. O que comprovava que sim, estava seriamente doente. E essa doença se chamava Diana Price. Duvidava que fosse capaz de encontrar uma cura àquela altura do campeonato. Tampouco sabia se queria.

* * *

Deixou a festa muito tempo antes de terminar. As recepções ministradas pela rainha Audrey tinham por hábito durar até o amanhecer e Bruce não tinha disposição para gastar toda uma madrugada tentando ser simpático às conversas desinteressantes dos ricos.

Ligou para Alfred assim que colocou os pés no quarto de hotel cinco estrelas em que havia sido acomodado.

"Diana vai voltar para casa."

"Oh."

O mordomo ficou em silêncio por um instante, sem esconder a surpresa.

Bruce nunca havia lutado por uma mulher antes. Elas costumavam cair aos seus pés, interessadas no seu físico, no seu dinheiro, nas vantagens que seu nome poderia trazer. Mesmo com Zatanna, com quem realmente tivera diversão por um tempo, não agira daquela maneira.

Quando Zatanna se afastou, chateada porque ele parecia incapaz de demonstrar sentimentos, Bruce não resistiu. Era melhor assim. Eles eram melhores como amigos do que como amantes.

"Já não era sem tempo." Disse Alfred, enfim, um pouco ácido. "Sua Alteza fez uma grande falta. Vou agora mesmo começar os preparativos para a sua chegada. A fonte para o jardim da frente já chegou, senhor. Devemos permitir que a Sua Alteza escolha onde colocá-la?"

"Sim. Nós devemos embarcar no primeiro horário da tarde. Deixe meu carro à disposição."

"É claro, senhor."

"Nos vemos em breve, Alfred." E Bruce desligou com um meio sorriso torto, servindo-se de uma dose de uísque. Nada melhor que uma boa bebida para celebrar a reconquista de uma bela mulher.

* * *

Ele e Diana embarcaram no avião particular, optando por deixar a Liga fora daquilo. Embora fossem demorar horas para voltar à América do Norte, seria melhor evitar o teleporte. Bruce Wayne e Batman nunca deviam estar no mesmo lugar.

Diana ainda estava um pouco arisca quando foi buscá-la no palácio da rainha Audrey.

O chofer prometeu sigilo enquanto colocava a mala dela no porta-malas, mas Bruce não estava muito certo de que seria capaz de evitar as fofocas. Eles dançaram durante quase cinco músicas antes que outro homem resolvesse tirar a princesa dos seus braços, e isso por si só era o suficiente para gerar comentários.

Esperava, porém, que logo outra notícia quente surgisse para apagar os vestígios dos seus erros.

Diana só percebeu a reação que causava por estar ao lado de Bruce como Bruce quando o piloto quase derramou o copo descartável de café ao reconhecê-la. Até então, todos seus encontros haviam acontecido por debaixo dos panos, ao lado de pessoas que conheciam tanto ela quanto a identidade secreta dele, de modo que não havia falatório.

Levar a morena em seu avião, com seu histórico, era o mesmo que admitir publicamente que estavam tendo um romance.

"Você sabe que não tem como voltar atrás agora." Ela comentou, tensa, enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança após a decolagem – até então, haviam falado apenas o essencial. Diana usava um vestido leve na cor salmão e sandálias sem salto, os cabelos soltos. "Quando nós chegarmos à América, todo o continente já vai estar sabendo sobre nós."

"Eu sei." Bruce sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se da confortável poltrona e seguindo até o bar para servir uma bebida. "Não estou exatamente preocupado comigo. Já passei por isso inúmeras vezes. Mas você... Não é fácil lidar com a mídia, Diana. Com os tabloides principalmente. Você nunca encarou uma situação como essa. Eles podem ser... cansativos."

Ela desviou os olhos para a janela, um pouco distraída.

"Tudo bem. Vou tentar ficar fora do radar durante algum tempo." Garantiu. "Sobre Batman..."

"Mulher Maravilha e Batman estão acabados." Instruiu Bruce, sério, apoiando-se no balcão do bar. "Ninguém nunca deve saber. Seria perigoso dividir o segredo da minha identidade com todos os membros da Liga da Justiça. É melhor assim. Eles vão ficar um pouco confusos no começo, mas logo vão superar. Você queria o homem debaixo da máscara, Diana. Eu estou dando a você, com todos os problemas inclusos."

Diana virou-se para fitá-lo, abrindo um pequeno sorriso pela primeira vez.

"Eu sei. Não estou reclamando." Disse, suavemente. Então bocejou, espreguiçando-se como um gato. "Estou cansada. Audrey me obrigou a ficar até que o último convidado se foi. Acho que vou tirar uma soneca."

"Baixe a sua poltrona." Instruiu Bruce, seguindo de volta para o seu lugar, o copo na mão. Seria uma viagem longa, mas, como sempre, seus empregados haviam tomado todas as precauções para torná-la agradável: os principais jornais da Inglaterra e dos Estados Unidos haviam sido comprados, o café havia sido passado, todo o ambiente fora limpo e higienizado.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Diana estava dormindo a sono solto ao seu lado, abraçada num travesseiro.

Quando o piloto deixou a cabine, como tinha o hábito de fazer eventualmente para esticar as pernas, não fingiu não olhar na direção dela. Era difícil ignorar aquela presença. Ainda mais quando Diana usava um vestido que parecia torná-la duas vezes mais angelical do que normalmente.

"Apenas para informar que está tudo certo, patrão." Disse ele, após um curto instante, seguindo até o mini refrigerador para agarrar uma lata de Coca Diet. Lawrence adorava Coca Diet. "Vamos chegar perto da meia noite, se tudo der certo. O clima está bom, então teremos um voo tranquilo."

"Obrigado, Lawrence." Respondeu Bruce, sem erguer a cabeça do Planeta Diário. Por algum motivo bizarro, sentia um tipo de prazer sádico ao ler as colunas de Clark. Não passava um dia sem que verificasse os acontecimentos em Metrópolis através do seu jornal mais conceituado.

O piloto anuiu, refazendo o caminho até sua cabine.

Lawrence vinha guiando para Bruce há mais de cinco anos, de modo que conhecia o humor do patrão como ninguém. Sabia que deveria ser estritamente profissional, evitar piadas maldosas e sarcasmo acima de tudo, mas não pôde resistir:

"É só... Patrão..." Chamou, após uma curta hesitação, abrindo um sorriso torto. "Desculpe-me pela indiscrição, mas a Mulher Maravilha? Uau." E fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Alfred foi recepcioná-los no aeroporto.

Estava tarde, mas mesmo assim havia alguns paparazzi esperando-os na saída da área de desembarque, o que fez Diana franzir a testa, aborrecida. Os flashes os cegaram durante alguns minutos, até que ela mandou todos recuarem se não quisessem ter seu traseiro chutado. Conhecendo-a como conheciam, nenhum deles protestou.

Diana aliviou a expressão, sorrindo, e abraçou o mordomo assim que o viu.

"Alfred!" Falou, com certa doçura. Havia aprendido a amar e respeitar o homem à sua frente, algo que não era muito difícil de acontecer, considerando toda a esmerada atenção que recebia. "Senti sua falta." Confessou. Sem poder se conter, pousou um beijo estalado sobre sua bochecha.

Alfred pigarreou, um pouco desconfortável com o tratamento íntimo. Demasiada intimidade não era seu forte.

"Estou feliz pela sua volta, Sua Alteza." Garantiu, de modo mais formal, auxiliando Bruce com a mala de Diana. Parecia conter o dobro das roupas que da última vez, o que não era surpreendente, já que ela havia passado dias junto de Audrey. "Será que podemos nos preparar para uma longa estada?"

O curto silêncio de Diana significava que ela ainda não estava certa sobre seu futuro.

"Talvez." Falou, por fim, lançando um olhar beligerante na direção de Bruce, como se quisesse testá-lo. "Acho que isso vai depender dos modos do seu patrão."

"Não há porque se preocupar, Sua Alteza." Alfred respondeu quase imediatamente, lançando um olhar duro na direção do moreno. "Tenho certeza de que o patrão Bruce se arrependeu profundamente por ter sido tão rude. Não vai se repetir."

Ele havia sido tão enfático e repreensivo que Diana tentou, mas não pôde conter uma gargalhada.

Alfred era a única pessoa que ousaria repreender publicamente Bruce Wayne. Melhor ainda, repreendê-lo como um adulto repreenderia uma criança que fora pega fazendo uma travessura.

Tinha certeza de que qualquer outro que se atrevesse a fazê-lo seria vítima de um dos golpes mortais de quaisquer das milhares de artes marciais secretas que Batman, como um exímio lutador corpo a corpo, possuía. Não seria nada bonito, que fique claro.

"Obrigado, Alfred. Não sabia que tinha contratado um porta-voz." Disse Bruce, uma sobrancelha arqueada, irônico.

* * *

Alfred guiou Diana diretamente para seu quarto assim que eles colocaram os pés na mansão Wayne.

Bruce reparou que, diferente de normalmente, o local possuía um estranho cheiro floral. Havia diversos vasos espalhados pelos cômodos, recheados de flores recém-cortadas, o que justificava o aroma. Uma casa que faria jus a uma presença feminina.

Seguiu o mordomo e a morena apenas alguns passos atrás.

Ela não havia parado de falar durante todo o tempo, contando histórias dos momentos que compartilhara com a melhor amiga, demonstrando se sentir muito mais à vontade e relaxada ao lado de Alfred do que dele. Bruce não poderia culpá-la. Havia sido o culpado por aquele afastamento. Mas Diana estava ali. E aquilo era o que importava afinal.

Quando parou em frente à porta do quarto dela, Alfred havia colocado a mala sobre a cama, aberto o zíper e começado a tirar as roupas dali. Diana seguiu diretamente para a janela, escancarando-a e abrindo o vidro, de modo que a agradável brisa noturna invadiu o ambiente, acariciando seu rosto macio.

"Eu deixei um chá gelado preparado. Gostaria de bebê-lo na varanda, Sua Alteza?" Perguntou Alfred a certa altura.

A despeito das horas, Diana sorriu e concordou prontamente.

"Seria ótimo." Afirmou, relanceando os olhos na direção de Bruce pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez após um tortuoso silêncio. "Você gostaria de nos acompanhar, Bruce?" Existia em sua voz certa formalidade que não havia antes. Ele acreditava que desapareceria eventualmente, conforme ela perdesse o medo de ser machucada.

"Não, eu preciso..." Começou a dizer, mas Alfred o interrompeu com um pigarro, fingindo estar distraído em sua tarefa, mas soando suficientemente alto para ser ouvido por todos. Bruce conteve um suspiro. A derrota seria inevitável. "Acho que alguns minutos não farão diferença." Anuiu por fim.

Ele e Diana se sentaram sob a luz da lua naquele começo de madrugada e apreciaram seu chá gelado em silêncio.

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida, mas Bruce não sentia qualquer necessidade de fazê-lo. A canção da noite enchia seus ouvidos: o cricrilar dos grilos, o vento balançando as folhas das árvores. O ambiente perfeito para relaxar.

Enquanto o gosto de limão se espalhava pela sua língua, ele concluiu que era a primeira vez que se sentia em casa em semanas.

* * *

**N/A: **Como prometido, segue um capítulo na visão do Bruce. Foi um pouco curto, porque, bom, é o Bruce! É difícil racionalizar muito sobre ele Tentei ser o mais fiel possível. A verdade é que, a meu ver, a distância fez bem pra ele. Afinal, como diz o ditado, muitas vezes só aprendemos a valorizar algo quando o perdemos.

Minha previsão é de que tenhamos seis capítulos, portanto nos faltam apenas dois para encerrar esta história (respondendo à tua dúvida, Hannah ). No próximo vamos enfim efetivar esse complexo relacionamento e trabalhar um pouco com a interação dos dois tanto entre si como com relação à mídia e aos membros da Torre da Liga. E enfim o fechamento. Não dou mais detalhes para não tirar a emoção da espera :D

Um abraço para Hannah Midori e para a nostálgica Violet. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando.

Obrigada pelos reviews e pelo carinho. Nos vemos semana que vem!


	5. Na Sala

**Capítulo Cinco: **_Na Sala_

As coisas foram pouco a pouco retornando aos eixos.

A pressão da mídia foi forte nos primeiros dias após a descoberta do romance, mas Diana evitou lidar com a imprensa, muito embora ela estivesse em todos os lugares. Fotos suas e de Bruce apareceram nas capas de jornais do mundo inteiro. Não era sempre que um membro da Liga da Justiça se envolvia com um simples humano.

Começou a entender o que o moreno queria dizer quando falava sobre línguas afiadas. Teve momentos em que quis quebrar alguns narizes. Jornalistas pareciam ter uma capacidade nata para serem maldosos, embora fosse um pouco reticente em enquadrar toda a categoria na lista. Seus verdadeiros problemas eram causados por fofoqueiros, blogueiros e caçadores de notícias escandalosas. E eles tinham os títulos mais embaraçosos para suas manchetes: "Bruce Wayne foi laçado pelo laço mágico" e "Os prós e contras de namorar uma mulher com super força" eram só os exemplos menos perturbadores.

A notícia do seu envolvimento oficial com o milionário mortal e, definitivamente, nada heroico surpreendeu os membros da Liga da Justiça. Ninguém se atreveu a fazer muitos comentários, porém, pois tinham fresca a memória do seu período de humor volátil há algumas semanas.

Batman andava um pouco fora do radar, ocupado em Gotham, e Diana agradeceu por isso. Não sabia se seria capaz de lidar de modo adequado com Batman.

Superman foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-la. Interceptando-a a caminho da sala de comando, abraçou-a apertado, deu um beijo na sua bochecha e um tapinha no topo da sua cabeça, dizendo um simples "É bom ver que está tudo certo", antes de seguir seu caminho como se não a tivesse tratado como um bebê.

Já Wally foi muito mais enfático nos comentários.

"Opa, opa, opa, aonde é que você está indo, princesa?" Indagou, em alto e bom som, enquanto ela tentava passar despercebida pela porta do refeitório. Em um segundo o ruivo estava ao seu lado, rodeando seus ombros com um braço, num aperto suave. "Estou sabendo das novidades." Piscou, malicioso. "A quem nós devemos dar crédito por essa mudança de pensamento?"

"Bruce." Ela confessou, com um meio sorriso, mesmo sabendo que Bruce detestaria ser o centro das atenções.

"Ora, mas é claro. Eu sabia que aquele morcegão safado ia acabar caindo na real, hora ou outra." Flash sacudiu a cabeça, divertido, cumprimentando Vigilante, que passou por eles naquele momento. "E aí, meu camarada? Tudo certinho? Bora combinar um treino de tiro? Ainda estou esperando pelas aulas, hein!"

"Só marcar, Flash." Disse Vigilante, distraído, com um meio sorriso, tocando na aba do chapéu para saudar Diana.

Ela sorriu em resposta e esperou que estivessem a sós outra vez para continuar a conversa.

"Só tenha cuidado com seus comentários, Flash." Pediu, suavemente. "Ninguém deve saber sobre a identidade secreta de Batman. Para todos os outros, não é com ele que estou envolvida. É com Bruce Wayne. Seria arriscado revelar esse segredo para todos os membros da Liga. Você se lembra da última invasão."

"Certo, certo, pode deixar. Minha boca é um túmulo." Garantiu Flash, erguendo o dedão num sinal positivo. "Agora eu vou nessa. Fogo está retornando de uma missão e nós combinamos de pegar um cineminha. Espero que você aproveite seu cara rico." Piscou outra vez, divertido, desaparecendo quase que numa lufada de ar.

Diana sorriu sozinha, sacudindo a cabeça.

A despeito de todas as discussões acaloradas, piadas desnecessárias, sarcasmos e alfinetadas em reuniões oficiais dos membros fundadores, já não podia imaginar sua rotina sem a presença de J'oon, Shayera, John, Wally e Clark. Eram quase como uma extensão da sua família.

Deveria ser positivamente abençoada por ter tantas pessoas incríveis à sua volta. Nem todos possuíam a mesma sorte.

* * *

Ela e Bruce desenvolveram uma rotina saudável, mas sem muito contato físico.

Evitavam sair em público para não gerar falatório desnecessário, mas sua reclusão total só servia para alimentar os comentários picantes: suposta gravidez, paixão arrebatadora, cópula de coelhos, blá, blá, blá. Alfred de alguma maneira fazia com que todos os jornais da casa desaparecessem assim que ela pensava em colocar os olhos sobre um deles, furiosa, porém vencida pela curiosidade.

Assim, presos por suas próprias escolhas, eles foram obrigados a encontrar subterfúgios para aquela situação, pelo menos até que ela virasse notícia velha.

Audrey ficou alucinada pelas boas novas. Diana gastou quase uma hora tentando convencê-la de que não havia sido enfeitiçada ou algo assim. É claro, não podia culpar a amiga pela preocupação. Era geralmente reclusa, do tipo que não baixava facilmente a guarda para membros do sexo oposto, e, fora Grande Sombra, nunca perdia muito tempo conversando com homens. Assim, era uma surpresa que houvesse repentinamente fugido com um (porque, aos olhos da mídia, ela fugira com o playboy americano em seu avião particular, deixando Kásnia no dia seguinte ao aniversário da rainha).

Mas, bem, o que a própria Audrey não sabia é que seu comportamento reticente se devia à velha paixão por Batman, não por uma característica da sua personalidade. Era difícil se sentir atraída por outros homens quando sabia ter um belo exemplar do espécime masculino logo ao lado.

"Entendi." Disse Audrey por fim, adotando o tom de voz malicioso que parecia ser sua marca registrada. "Então você foi, sim, enfeitiçada, queridinha." Riu de modo agudo, exagerada como sempre. "Não que eu possa culpá-la. Bruce Wayne? Ele é um colírio para os olhos. Você certamente acertou na loteria do amor. E do dinheiro fácil, é claro."

Diana deveria ficar brava pela forma como ela falava, mas não pôde evitar cair na gargalhada. Era muito difícil se sentir perturbada pelos comentários desconfortáveis de Audrey. Eram simplesmente engraçados demais para aborrecê-la.

"Você sabe, o dinheiro não deveria ser um fator condicionante do amor." Rebateu, divertida, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

"Você certamente não estaria falando isso se tivesse se apaixonado por um sem-teto." Zombou Audrey. "Gostaria de ter tempo o bastante para ir a Gotham conhecer a mansão do seu felizardo. Dizem que os Wayne colecionam obras de arte incríveis. Não que eu goste tanto assim de arte, mas meus assessores acham importante que eu finja ser uma pessoa culta."

Diana sorriu. A verdade é que Audrey era uma mulher de gostos dispendiosos, mas relativamente simples: um bom champanhe e uma boa festa eram o bastante para diverti-la. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de pedantismo e desafios implícitos de conhecimento. E, para dizer bem a verdade, era por isso que eram tão amigas. Completavam uma a outra.

"As portas daqui estarão abertas para quando você decidir cometer alguma loucura." Garantiu, com um sentimento de autoridade que já começava a tornar-se comum após tantos dias.

"Falando como uma legítima dona de casa." Audrey riu e, pelo ruído ao fundo, Diana apostaria que ela estava acendendo um cigarro, escondida num dos banheiros do palácio, porque uma rainha fumante era um terrível golpe para as regras de etiqueta da monarquia. "Quem diria que a Mulher Maravilha algum dia seria esse tipo de mulher."

"Não seja tão má." Disse a morena, divertida.

"Ei, eu não sou! Só estou com um pouco de inveja. Às vezes, também gostaria de poder fugir. Baby, preciso desligar. Tenho uma reunião em trinta minutos e quero terminar de apreciar esse cigarro antes que Shelly, minha assistente, comece a me perseguir como uma sombra." Disse Audrey, com um suspiro. "Nos falamos mais tarde."

"Está bem." Respondeu Diana, observando Alfred se aproximar. Estava na hora do seu chá da tarde. "Cuide-se."

Como sempre fazia quando ela estava livre no turno da tarde, o mordomo depositou a bandeja de prata sobre a mesa de madeira da varanda, dispondo o copo, o açúcar e a travessa de biscoitos amanteigados à sua frente, servindo-lhe do chá gelado que aprendera a amar e apreciar.

Diana estava lendo uma revista sobre jardinagem e paisagismo, usando um vestido de verão, antes que Audrey ligasse. Como agora positivamente tinha um jardim com que se ocupar, decidiu que não faria mal aprender algumas técnicas interessantes. Tratar da terra era um hobby muito relaxante, ainda mais depois de lidar com infratores agressivos durante metade da madrugada.

"Bruce está?" Perguntou, quando Alfred, embora muito a contra gosto, mas habituado à usual solicitação, ocupou o lugar à sua frente. "Eu não o vejo desde o almoço."

"O patrão está recebendo um importante investidor." Explicou Alfred, estoico. Manteve-se imóvel quando Diana inclinou o corpo para agarrar seu copo de chá. Mesmo que lhe fizesse companhia, nunca se atrevia a beber ou comer o que quer que ela estivesse comendo. "Aparentemente, houve uma queda nas ações da empresa Wayne, o que provocou certa preocupação no atual CEO. A reunião já dura pouco mais de duas horas."

Ela concordou, pouco interessada. O governo lhe concedia certo auxílio financeiro, mas dinheiro nunca fora um problema. Não tinha muito no que gastá-lo, uma vez que tinha abrigo e comida na Torre da Liga.

"Veja, Alfred, estava olhando a seção de lagos artificiais..."

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, eles ainda discutiam sobre tópicos genéricos a respeito do jardim. Foram interrompidos por um pigarro às suas costas, o que fez com que Alfred se erguesse imediatamente, tomando a postura subserviente outra vez.

Ela virou para deparar-se com Bruce, impecável dentro de calças de sarja cinzas e uma camisa polo preta, e um homem de idade semelhante a dele, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestindo um terno de corte impecável e que parecia muito fascinado ao vê-la.

"Diana, esse é James Strauss." Disse Bruce, impassível. "Ele é dono de 36% das ações da empresa."

"Olá, é um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela levantou-se para que pudesse apertar sua mão, de modo educado, mas não muito efusivo. Considerava muito aborrecido lidar com homens em geral. Senão porque tinham por hábito estigmatizá-la pela sua aparência, como se fosse o último caramelo de uma loja de doces, então porque tinham a constante errônea impressão de que ela se sentiria atraída por suas figuras de poder, tal qual uma mariposa para o fogo.

"Devo dizer que estou surpreso. Você é linda como uma deusa. As capas das revistas não fazem jus à sua aparência." Strauss comentou, em tom de flerte, deslizando os olhos sobre ela com o tipo de olhar avaliador que Diana detestava. Fazia com que se sentisse um objeto. "Gostaria de saber o que Bruce aqui teve de fazer para conquistar você."

Diana rompeu o contato propositalmente demorado, tentando controlar uma careta.

"O que posso dizer? Ele tem algo que os outros homens não têm." Disse, gentil, porém seca, cortando por completo qualquer tentativa de sedução, e sorriu para disfarçar sua aspereza. "Eu detestaria ser rude, mas, como você vê, eu estou um pouco ocupada agora, então..." Voltou a se sentar, abrindo a revista.

O homem pareceu surpreso pela óbvia dispensa, mas Bruce viu aquela deixa como uma oportunidade.

"Alfred, você pode acompanhar nosso convidado até a porta?" Pediu.

"É claro, patrão." Alfred tomou a dianteira, fazendo uma rápida mesura. "Se você fizer a gentileza de me seguir, Sr. Straus..."

"Está bem." Strauss sacudiu a cabeça, um pouco confuso, e virou-se para apertar a mão de Bruce antes de partir. "Até mais, Bruce. Pense na minha proposta." Pediu, antes de voltar a atenção para Diana, que voltara a bebericar seu chá, distraída. "Foi um prazer conhecer você, Diana."

Diana poderia ter sido educada e dito o mesmo, mas resolveu ser um pouco malvada. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de voltar a ver James Strauss. Assim, apenas deu um curto sorriso por cima do ombro, uma despedida distante e impessoal.

Bruce esperou que o convidado se afastasse antes de tomar o lugar agora vazio à frente dela, uma expressão indiferente.

"Você sabia que seria assim." Apontou, sério. "Metade das pessoas com quem me relaciono está tentando arranjar desculpas para vir até a minha casa, tentar encontrar com você. Sair com a Mulher Maravilha me transformou no rico mais interessante da cidade."

Prendendo o cabelo num coque frouxo, Diana jogou-se contra o encosto da sua cadeira e suspirou.

"Não é isso." Disse, pousando o cotovelo sobre o apoio de braço e o rosto sobre a palma da mão. "É só... Por Hera, homens são tão repugnantes. Você viu a maneira como ele olhou para mim? Como se estivesse pensando em maneiras de me convencer a trocar a sua cama pela dele. É ultrajante que o sexo masculino se considere tão superior. Agora, todos esses ricos insuportáveis vão pensar que podem me comprar com um colar de diamantes e um iate. Como se eu estivesse com você por causa do seu dinheiro."

Bruce presenteou-a com o sorriso torto e divertido que raramente dava, mas que sempre espalhava arrepios de prazer ao longo da espinha dela.

"Um colar de diamantes e um iate podem convencer muitas pessoas a fazerem muita coisa." Apontou, sarcástico. "Strauss sugeriu que eu dê um baile. Para ajudar a levantar a moral da empresa. Não que tenhamos um problema sério em mãos. Creio que ele só quer que façamos alguma fama em cima da sua presença."

Ela controlou uma careta, inclinando o corpo para agarrar um biscoito amanteigado, cujo levou à boca.

"Você vai ter que ser muito mais persuasivo se espera me exibir assim para a sociedade, caubói. Até agora, nós tivemos um bocado de problemas e nenhuma diversão." Disse, lambendo o farelo da ponta dos dedos. Depois se levantou, espreguiçando-se. "Vou trocar de roupa. Tenho que estar na Torre em uma hora. Shayera disse que precisa de ajuda numa coisa."

"E que tipo de coisa seria essa?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Batman raramente era mantido de fora de situações importantes.

"Não sei ainda. Ela disse que era apenas 'uma coisa'." Diana encolheu os ombros, dando a volta na mesa e aproximando-se dele. Inclinou-se para que pudesse beijá-lo, pegando-o de surpresa. Foi um contato simples, curto, mas suave e quente e fez o coração dela falhar uma batida. "Eu vejo você depois, está bem?" Sussurrou contra a sua boca, sorrindo, e se afastou, dando as costas e entrando na casa.

Fazia semanas desde a última vez em que o tinha beijado. Parecia quase um pecado que tivesse desperdiçado tanto tempo assim.

* * *

A verdade é que "a coisa" que Shayera tinha em mente era um plano para atrair a atenção de John, que, após passar por uma séria crise no relacionamento, recentemente havia terminado com Vixen, e precisava receber algum apoio moral para criar coragem.

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Perguntou Diana, cruzando as pernas e sentando-se sobre a ponta da cama da thanagariana. "Não estou dizendo que não deve fazer isso, só não sei se agora é a hora certa. Ele e Vixen recém terminaram, Shayera. Seria como jogar sal na ferida."

Shayera virou-se para ela, o corpo ainda enrolado numa toalha, as asas e os cabelos úmidos.

"Eu sei, Diana. Mas se eu não agir agora, agirei quando?" Rebateu, frustrada, seguindo para penteadeira, onde agarrou a escova para começar a escovar os fios vermelhos. "Nós duas sabemos o tipo de mulher que Vixen é. Determinada demais para ser coagida. Se eu realmente quiser John de volta, preciso aproveitar a oportunidade quando ela vier. Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando. Você foi capaz de dobrar Batman, pelos deuses."

Mordendo o lábio, Diana foi obrigada a concordar. Não conquistara Bruce sendo paciente com suas debilidades. Tivera que forçar passagem através da sua carapaça, obrigá-lo a reagir. Fora um jogo muito, muito direto, mas a diferença é que havia apenas dois jogadores, não três.

"Não é a mesma coisa. Havia apenas eu e Bruce nessa relação." Apontou, séria. "Faça o que tem de fazer, mas, se quiser um conselho, seja sigilosa. Evite demonstrar publicamente suas intenções. Se Vixen notar o menor sinal de reação da sua parte, vai voltar atrás. Ela é competitiva demais para simplesmente ignorar vocês. O que eu quero dizer é... Aja com cautela. A bem verdade é que John nunca esqueceu você. Reconquistá-lo não deve ser uma batalha tão difícil. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é evitar que isso se torne numa guerra."

Com um suspiro, Shayera seguiu para o closet.

"O amor deveria ser assim tão difícil?" Aquela mais parecia uma pergunta retórica do que algo que realmente exigisse resposta, mas Diana considerou que devia dá-la mesmo assim.

"Você sabe há quanto tempo sou apaixonada por Bruce?" Reiterou, uma sobrancelha erguida, irônica. "Se você acha que o amor é fácil, realmente deve rever seus conceitos. Está mais para uma novela mexicana muito dramática."

Shayera riu, começando a vestir-se.

"Eu não tive tempo para parabenizá-la, aliás." Disse, a voz suave, a despeito de sua naturalmente dura personalidade. "Fico feliz por você. Por vocês. Nunca pensei que Batman fosse dar o braço a torcer. Ele simplesmente não parece ser esse tipo de cara. Quando vocês se separaram de vez, imaginei que fosse para sempre."

A frase trouxe lembranças ruins à mente de Diana, coisas que ela pretendia ignorar. Aquelas semanas que ficara longe dele, remoendo-se pela sua má sorte para o amor, pela óbvia e insuportável covardia de Bruce e pelo fato de ser incapaz de esquecê-lo, tudo aquilo estava muito fresco em sua cabeça e ainda era capaz de perturbá-la.

Mesmo assim, não demonstrou sua preocupação. Eles estavam progredindo com passos de bebê, isso era certo, mas mesmo assim era um progresso e antes um relacionamento lento do que nenhum.

"Para ser sincera, eu também imaginei que fosse para sempre." Confessou, baixando o rosto para o colo por um instante. "A realidade é que, às vezes, eu mal posso acreditar que isso está mesmo acontecendo. Desde que fui para a Mansão Wayne nós... Não tivemos muito, você sabe, contato físico. Ainda assim, sinto que esse será só o passo seguinte, entende? Algo que vai acontecer, eventualmente. Sinto que finalmente posso parar de lutar. E isso é... É um alívio gigantesco."

"Você lutou como uma leoa por esse homem." Elogiou Shayera, terminando de colocar o vestido. Havia optado por um modelo de alças, ligeiramente curto, decote canoa, cor de salmão, que fazia com que parecesse muito delicada, o completo oposto da sua verdadeira natureza. "Mas como está lidando com a mídia? John me mostrou a última manchete do Planeta Diário. Eles estão pegando pesado com vocês."

Diana suspirou, tentando controlar a frustração.

"Poderia ser diferente?" Concluiu, com uma careta. "O maior playboy de Gotham com a princesa amazona. Aposto como os agiotas devem estar lucrando horrores em apostas sobre quanto tempo ficaremos juntos e por qual super-heroína serei trocada. Minha fama de mulher responsável se foi para sempre. Agora, serei a mocinha ingênua que se deixou iludir pelo devorador de modelos milionário. Pobre Mulher Maravilha."

A despeito do drama da situação, Shayera não foi capaz de evitar uma gargalhada.

Se as pessoas soubessem que o volúvel e fútil Bruce Wayne era, na realidade, o maior salvador de Gotham City, a maioria delas seria incapaz de acreditar. Era algo que simplesmente não fazia o menor sentido. Bruce e Batman eram como completos opostos.

"Nem me fale sobre isso. Canário Negro estava louca para receber detalhes sobre seu novo namorado milionário. Ela e o Arqueiro Verde haviam feito uma aposta sobre quanto tempo demoraria para que você e Batman finalmente admitissem um relacionamento e de repente você aparece do outro lado do mundo nos braços de Bruce Wayne. Foi o babado da Liga." Confessou Shayera, divertida. Saiu do closet carregando um par de sandálias brancas. Sentou-se ao lado de Diana para que pudesse calçá-las. "Todos estão ansiosos para saber como você e Batman vão interagir depois disso."

"Eu também." Concordou Diana com um aceno de cabeça. "Não sou como Bruce. Não sei fingir. Provavelmente é por isso que Batman tem se mantido distante de mim."

"Você vai dar um jeito." Garantiu Shayera, dando um tapinha indolente sobre sua mão. Levantou-se, jogando o cabelo ruivo perfeitamente escovado para trás dos ombros. "Agora, preciso ir. Tenho um homem para conquistar. E devo aproveitar o fato de que ele está de folga e vulnerável para mim."

"Certo. Vou assumir o posto de comando com o Sr. Incrível. J'oon estava querendo tirar a noite livre." Disse Diana, erguendo-se. Fitou a amiga com certa diversão. "Boa sorte, Shayera. Seja a doce mulher que você nunca foi."

Shayera fungou, lançando um olhar irônico na sua direção.

"Engraçadinha."

* * *

No dia seguinte, Diana tirou a noite de folga. Após emendar o turno da madrugada e toda a manhã, dormiu durante algumas horas no período da tarde e acordou perto das 18h, sendo recepcionada por uma refeição leve. Como de praxe, Alfred dispôs o jantar na mesa da varanda e ela comeu ao som do cricrilar dos grilos e dos pássaros que começavam a se recolher. A natureza protegida ali fazia com que se lembrasse de casa.

Como se tornara hábito habitualmente, para evitar encontros desnecessários, Batman pegara o turno inverso do dela e estava na Torre da Liga, resolvendo problemas criados por Giganta, que atualmente se juntara a Safira Estrela e Nevasca, num grupo "só de meninas". Não deveria voltar tão breve.

Perto da meia noite, após tomar um longo e relaxante banho, Diana esparramou-se no sofá, uma das pernas esticadas sobre a mesa de centro e a outra dobrada, o cotovelo apoiado sobre o encosto do sofá e o rosto apoiado sobre a palma da mão. Usava uma camisola de algodão branca, o cabelo preso num coque. Estava vendo um programa no History Channel quando Bruce chegou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem?" Ela indagou, suavemente, mediante seu silêncio sorumbático, voltando o rosto para fitá-lo.

Estava surpresa pelo seu ligeiramente rápido retorno. Mesmo quando era dispensado da Liga, costumava perder a madrugada solucionando casos simples em Gotham.

"Só cansado." Bruce anuiu, esfregando o queixo.

Havia tomado um banho, trocado o uniforme por uma roupa confortável e feito a barba, pelo que ela podia perceber. Adorava o cheiro da sua loção, embora houvesse percebido que ele só se dava ao luxo de utilizá-la quando não estava perto de assumir sua identidade secreta. Precavido como sempre.

"Como foi hoje à noite?" Perguntou Diana, mordendo o lábio inferior, voltando os olhos para a enorme tela da televisão. Não conseguia despregar os olhos daquele documentário.

"Bem. Flash e Fogo assumiram a situação da Giganta; assim, apenas respondi a um chamado em Gotham. Um assalto a um supermercado." Ele encolheu os ombros. Com o aumento do contingente da Liga da Justiça, ficara mais fácil manter o controle sobre o submundo. De modo que Batman poderia voltar aos velhos hábitos, de percorrer as ruas durante as madrugadas para lidar com criminosos de menor potencial. Como nos velhos tempos. "O que você está assistindo?" Indagou, a atenção na direção do aparelho de TV, curioso.

"Um programa sobre animais que salvaram a vida dos seus donos." Ela explicou, com um sorriso um pouco envergonhado. A verdade é que, a despeito de todas as coisas duras e difíceis com que era obrigada a conviver, ainda era uma romântica. Adorava coisas doces. Sabia, é claro, o que o moreno pensava sobre romantismo: algo para fracos; mas não podia evitar.

Bruce deu um pequeno sorriso torto, quase imperceptível, sua marca registrada.

"A verdade é que... Eu gosto de ter você aqui, Diana." Ele confessou, com sinceridade.

Diana o encarou, o semblante tranquilo disfarçando sua surpresa. Ela nunca havia recebido nada tão próximo de uma declaração. Bruce não usava palavras carinhosas. Na noite em que pedira para que voltasse, bem, aquele fora o único momento em que detectou séria franqueza em suas palavras. Apesar disso, foi um apelo, uma última cartada, não algo dado de livre e espontânea vontade.

A confissão espontânea fez com que tivesse de morder o lábio para não sorrir como uma boba.

"Você me tem, Bruce." Sussurrou, suavemente, esticando a mão para acariciar a nuca dele, brincando com seu cabelo escuro, o programa na televisão já quase completamente esquecido então.

Uma vez que a aproximação entre eles era inevitável, dado que haviam se embrenhado naquele confuso relacionamento, o moreno, embora não tomasse a iniciativa por si só, havia parado de se mostrar tão resistente à sua aproximação, algo pelo qual Diana agradecia. Amava ter as mãos sobre ele.

"Eu não posso." Bruce sacudiu a cabeça, o cenho franzido, sem esconder a frustração. "O que estamos fazendo é... É muito perigoso. Estamos sendo completamente irracionais."

Ela sabia que suas escolhas o atormentavam. Batman sempre colocava a razão sobre a emoção e, a bem verdade, sua decisão a respeito dela fora movida pelo que seu coração queria, não seu cérebro. A despeito de toda a recessão que vinha fazendo até então, não era surpreendente que o peso das suas decisões ainda parecesse perturbá-lo. Diana sentia-se aliviada pelo fato de que ele ainda era capaz de ouvir seu próprio coração depois de todos aqueles anos de amargura, mas tinha medo do que tudo aquilo poderia significar.

"Viver envolve correr riscos." Disse, serena, sentindo a pele quente dele contra a palma da sua mão, os fios sedosos roçando em seus dedos. Aquela proximidade curta e aquele toque leve eram o bastante para fazer seu corpo vibrar em muitos níveis diferentes.

"Não o tipo de riscos que nós corremos." Ele falou, segurando o queixo dela para obrigá-la a fitá-lo. "Não suportaria perder você." Confessou, o maxilar rijo.

Diana sorriu, levando a mão até seu rosto e aproximando-se o bastante para que pudesse beijá-lo. Foi um suave roçar de lábios, uma curta troca de respirações, mas naquele momento foi o bastante. Ter Bruce ali, entregue, era o bastante.

"Eu amo você." Confessou, fitando-o por sobre os cílios, os olhos azuis brilhantes.

O fato de que ela o amava não era nenhum segredo, nem para o próprio Bruce nem para ninguém que os conhecesse. Ainda assim, nunca chegara a vocalizar a palavra "amor". Sentia que, se o fizesse, estaria entregando seu coração numa bandeja de prata para ser devorado. O rechaço seria iminente. Por que dar a Bruce mais uma arma para mantê-la afastada com suas justificativas de "seu relacionamento interferiria em seu trabalho"?

Agora, porém, não existia nenhuma chance de que aquilo acontecesse. Eles haviam definido seus limites. Diana não aceitara entrar naquele jogo para correr o risco de ser escorraçada outra vez. Ela estava ali porque ele queria que estivesse ali.

Ele a encarou, sério, e nada fez além de atrair a boca dela contra a sua outra vez.

Como sempre acontecia, fogo se espalhou pelo corpo dela ao contato, surgindo no estômago, que borbulhava, e se difundindo por todos os membros, até chegar à ponta dos dedos. Fraca demais para resistir àquela deliciosa sensação, Diana sequer ergueu resistências. Aproximou-se, colando o corpo no tórax feminino, e suspirou quando um dos braços dele rodeou sua cintura, puxando-a na sua direção até que não existisse distância nenhuma entre eles.

Com os dedos ansiosos de sempre, ela enfiou as mãos pela gola da camisa social masculina, dedilhando os músculos esculpidos e quente sob suas palmas, e, em resposta, sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem por sua cintura, debaixo do robe de seda que usava por sobre a camisola, e descerem até a barra do tecido do pijama.

Foi apenas um leve roçar com as pontas dos dedos, mas fez com que o corpo dela de repente ficasse quente e úmido demais para o clima até então perfeitamente agradável que fazia naquela noite.

A boca dele escorregou da sua bochecha até a curva do pescoço, deslizando a língua por sua jugular, os dentes roçando propositalmente sobre a alça fina disposta sobre a pele macia do seu ombro.

Diana gemeu, curvando a cabeça para trás para facilitar o acesso, e tremeu ao senti-lo fechar as mãos sobre sua cintura, por debaixo da camisola, brincando com as laterais da calcinha, o toque fugidio e quase imperceptível, parecendo divertir-se em provocá-la.

"Bruce..." Começou, a voz entrecortada por um suspiro, contendo a necessidade visceral de transformar a camisa dele em trapos. "Alfred está...?" Não pôde terminar a frase, porque os lábios masculinos desceram para seu colo, acariciando a curva do centro dos seios com a ponta da língua, fazendo seus mamilos vibrarem diante da expectativa de serem tocados.

"Estamos sozinhos." Ele garantiu, rouco.

Em resposta, ela sorriu, trêmula, porque se sentia pouco apta para formular frases que fizessem sentido. Procurou a boca dele outra vez, ansiosa por seu beijo, os dedos brejeiros tentando livrá-lo da camisa polo que vestia. Apreciou a falta de resistência. Não se sentia muito superforte naquele momento. Mais parecia que tinha os membros virados em gelatina.

Ansiosa por mais contato, puxou-o contra si, caindo de costas sobre as almofadas macias do sofá, apreciando o peso do corpo masculino sobre o seu. De uma maneira muito estranha, fazia com que se sentisse mais protegida do que nunca antes.

Dobrou a perna, facilitando o contato entre eles, e gemeu, arqueando o tronco, quando Bruce desceu as alças da sua camisola e deslizou-a por seu tronco, até que ficasse presa na cintura. Apesar do calor interno, a exposição à temperatura externa e agradável fez com que sua pele se arrepiasse. O segundo de diferença, porém, durou pouco, pois as mãos de Bruce, de palmas ásperas e tão malditamente excitantes, rodearam seus seios, apertando-os e acariciando-os de modo muito experiente, fazendo-a suspirar, surpresa pela intensidade do desejo que a abateu.

Separou os lábios dos dele, sentindo a língua brejeira brincar com sua jugular, e ajudou-o a passar a camisa por sobre a cabeça, desnudando o tórax masculino. Ambos gemeram quando suas peles entraram em contato pela primeira vez. Era quente e gostoso e Diana não se importaria de ficar nua para sempre.

Quando os dedos masculinos desceram para seu monte de Vênus, embrenhando-se por baixo da peça íntima e atingindo o clitóris, ela precisou conter um grito.

Possuía conhecimentos elementares sobre sexo e prazer, mas nunca se aventurara por aquele caminho. Uma vez que não possuíam homens em sua sociedade, não raro as amazonas se relacionavam entre si, fosse pela necessidade física ou pela psicológica. Mesmo assim, Diana nunca demonstrara particular interesse naquele caminho. E tampouco tentara desvendar os mistérios sobre o prazer feminino. Uma vez que ninguém havia feito seu coração bater tão rápido quanto Bruce, não via porque se instruir sobre isso.

Se lhe perguntassem agora, porém, se tinha interesse em saber mais a respeito do assunto, sua resposta poderia ser completamente diferente. Não que estivesse totalmente arrependida. Ser surpreendida também parecia divertido.

Por um momento, seu corpo relaxou por completo e logo ficou completamente tenso. Sentia-se ligeiramente embriagada, ondas de prazer espalhando-se por seus membros, resposta direta à manipulação firme dos dedos de Bruce. Era como chegar ao paraíso. Com a pequena diferença de que não estava sozinha. E talvez nunca mais fosse estar.

* * *

**N/A: **Sei que demorei, mas a história acabou me fugindo da cabeça. Faz parte. Também sei que a cena de sexo pedia desesperadamente por uma consumação, mas a verdade é que não sou boa em descrever cenas assim. São muito fora da minha zona de conforto. Geralmente fica rápido demais ou pouco intenso e eu nunca gosto de verdade. Então achei melhor deixar a glória do momento a cargo da imaginação do leitor.

Como havia dito, o próximo capítulo será o último. Obrigada pelos comentários e nos vemos logo! :)


	6. Na Torre da Liga

**Capítulo Seis: **_Na Torre da Liga_

Diana acordou com o ruído aborrecido do despertador. Antes de abrir os olhos, porém, percebeu, ligeiramente confusa, que aquele não era o som do _seu _despertador. Então sentiu movimentos ao seu lado que explicaram tudo.

Sorriu, preguiçosa, sentindo o lençol roçar contra sua pele nua, e virou-se na direção de Bruce, que recém havia silenciado o aparelho, já sentado sobre a cama, esfregando a nuca, parecendo, mesmo de costas, muito mais letárgico do que ela jamais havia visto até então. Quase como se estivesse com a guarda baixa.

Observou ao redor. Estavam no quarto dele.

O cômodo possuía móveis de mogno, uma decoração sóbria, embora parca, e poucos objetos pessoais. Seria difícil definir algo sobre sua personalidade, além de que ele não fazia o tipo sentimental, com apenas uma olhada ao redor. Mesmo assim, Diana pensou que havia algo de aconchegante em meio a toda aquela impassibilidade.

"Que horas são?" Questionou, curiosa, atraindo sua atenção.

"Ainda é cedo." Garantiu ele, fitando-a por sobre o ombro, sério. Esticou a mão, acariciando a pele macia do braço dela com um curto, mas firme toque. Como sempre acontecia, ela se derreteu, quase como um gatinho satisfeito, diante da carícia. "Você vai fazer o turno da noite hoje. Volte a dormir."

"Você vai para a Torre?" Perguntou Diana, contendo um bocejo.

"Não. Eu tenho uma reunião com os acionistas da empresa." Embora a expressão de Bruce estivesse séria como sempre, ela sorriu ao sentir os olhos escuros sobre si. Quase sentia como se eles estivessem prestes a devorá-la. E, deixe-me acrescentar, ela adorava aquela sensação. Principalmente depois da noite anterior. "Depois vou almoçar com alguns investidores." Deu uma curta pausa. "Você quer se encontrar conosco para o almoço?"

Ela o encarou, surpresa pelo convite repentino. Até então, não haviam feito aparições em público como um casal. Não desde que deixaram Kásnia. Diana não se importava com isso, muito embora vários tabloides já começassem a especular sobre um possível término do romance. Aquela seria a primeira vez que Bruce e Diana sairiam juntos como um casal.

Como não poderia deixar de fazer, presenteou-o com um sorriso.

"É claro."

Bruce brincou com uma mecha escura do cabelo dela por um instante, subindo os dedos para seu maxilar, afagando-o.

"Alfred vai levar você." Então curvou o tronco, aproximando a boca da dela. Seus lábios se encontraram, úmidos e ansiosos por contato, fazendo os habituais fogos de artifício dentro dela explodirem, e, embora tenha lhe concedido passagem e levado as mãos até sua nuca, Diana precisou lutar contra a vontade de atraí-lo para si outra vez. "Nos vemos mais tarde." Despediu-se ele, rouco, tomando distância.

Ela anuiu, mordiscando o lábio, e sorriu, vendo-o seguir para o closet contíguo ao cômodo.

Ajeitou-se debaixo dos lençóis impregnados pelo cheiro almíscar de Bruce, disposta a ter mais algumas horas de sono, e encolheu-se contra seu travesseiro, o corpo deliciosamente exausto e dolorido, fatigado de uma maneira surpreendentemente agradável.

* * *

Pelo modo como os investidores de Bruce a encararam, como se fosse um tipo de modelo recém-saída de uma capa de revista ou a porta-voz de uma catástrofe terrível, ela podia facilmente dizer que eles não haviam sido advertidos da sua chegada iminente.

O grupo era composto em sua maioria por homens, exceto por uma mulher, e todos deviam ter idades entre quarenta e sessenta anos, a julgar pelas marcas de expressão em seus rostos. Os anéis dourados em seus anelares informavam para quem quisesse ver que eram casados. Mesmo assim, o matrimônio não evitou que a encarassem com o tipo de semblante pavoroso que Diana aprendera a detestar.

Não que não esperasse aquele tipo de reação. Havia escolhido um vestido vermelho e justo de tecido maleável e de alças que expunha o colo e deixava visíveis seus ombros e optara por sapatos de salto alto pretos que faziam com que regulasse de altura com grande parte dos homens presentes. Embora pensasse que mulheres pequenas tinham uma aura adorável e doce, do tipo que inspira um sentimento protetor naqueles ao seu redor, adorava ser majestosamente alta. Como uma princesa amazona.

Bruce levantou-se para recebê-la, a expressão impassível, exceto pelo ligeiro sorriso torto. Usava um terno preto bem cortado e uma gravata verde-escura que combinava com seu tom de pele, fazendo com que Diana tivesse vontade de deixar as mãos sobre ele para sempre.

"Estou atrasada?" Ela perguntou, a voz baixa, sentindo o braço masculino rodear sua cintura num movimento surpreendentemente possessivo. Ele puxou-a para junto de si, fazendo o coração de Diana palpitar, e depositou um beijo curto, porém delicioso, sobre a boca dela.

"Apenas alguns minutos." Ele garantiu, contra os lábios femininos, de modo que ela agradeceu pela inteligente escolha de passar apenas gloss, ao invés de batom. Talvez, pensou, nunca devesse usar batom perto de Bruce. Para seu desgosto, porém, ele logo tomou curta distância, voltando a atenção para seus espectadores. Na realidade, ela tinha a impressão de que todo o restaurante havia parado para vê-los. "Jameson, Ford, Holland, Müller, Laurel, essa é Diana. Diana, esses são Harry Jameson, Julian Ford, Lucas Holland, Ian Müller e Laurel Canvas, meus amigos e, espero, futuro grupo de investidores."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Diana." Aquele que deveria ser Ian Müller logo se levantou para cumprimentá-la, um sorriso agradável no rosto. Tinha cabelos loiros muito curtos, olhos verdes e, pobre homem, um nariz impossível de passar despercebido. "Minha filha acompanha avidamente as notícias a seu respeito."

"Oh, é mesmo? Que adorável." Diana sorriu. Adorava crianças.

Ela saudou os demais presentes com palavras educadas e apertos de mão firmes, inclusive em Laurel Canvas, que não se mostrou muito propensa ao diálogo, antes de se acomodar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Bruce. Aparentemente, eles recém haviam pedido as bebidas.

Como se percebendo seu semblante avaliativo, Bruce fez sinal para que o garçom se aproximasse.

"O que você gostaria de beber, Diana?" Perguntou, a voz rouca e macia, voltando os olhos escuros na direção dela.

"Apenas uma água com gás, por favor." Ela sorriu de modo gentil para o jovem responsável por sua mesa, que, como não poderia deixar de ser, corou diante da abordagem. Homens inseguros costumavam se sentir acuados diante da sua presença. Provavelmente porque fosse uma super-heroína.

Logo Jameson tomou a palavra, perguntando-lhe um punhado de coisas sobre seu trabalho e durante esses primeiros momentos todos estiveram envolvidos nesse questionário de larga escala. Diana estava acostumada a responder àquelas dúvidas. Como era voar? Qual era a sensação de ser uma princesa? Quão sérios eram os riscos que corria? Como era sua relação com os demais membros da Liga da Justiça? Como era o processo de admissão de novos membros? Comparado à vida de algumas pessoas, era simplesmente uma oportunidade excitante demais para ser ignorada.

O que verdadeiramente a surpreendeu, porém, foi a inusitada pergunta de Laurel, que, até então, não demonstrara particular interesse na situação:

"Diga-me, Diana, você conhece nosso... Como a mídia o chama mesmo? "Cavaleiro das Trevas", acredito."

Ela quase se afogou com o gole de água que tomava, provocando um sorriso torto em Bruce, que esfregou suas costas, numa tentativa de ajudá-la.

Ninguém nunca havia lhe perguntado sobre Batman. Aonde quer que fosse, Superman costumava ficar com a maior parte da glória, seguido de Flash, porque Flash era carismático o bastante para se tornar incapaz de ser ignorado, e de Shayera, a alienígena alada que muitos ainda julgavam ser a responsável pela invasão thanagariana que ocorrera há cerca de dois ou três anos.

Mas, é claro, estavam em Gotham, afinal, a cidade natal de Batman, e era natural que as pessoas questionassem sobre ele. Era seu super-herói particular. E, assim como acontecia com Superman em Metrópolis, todos gostariam de saber detalhes sobre sua pessoa.

"Sim, é claro." Ela respondeu enfim, agradavelmente, tentando disfarçar o rubor. "Batman é um membro fundador da Liga da Justiça, assim como eu."

"Oh, é verdade." Jameson surpreendeu-se com a declaração. "Você sabe sobre sua identidade secreta?"

"Nós não... revelamos nossas identidades, mesmo entre nós." Diana optou por uma mentira parcial, desviando a resposta do cerne da questão. "Exceto por mim, é claro. Infelizmente, vazamento de informações não é algo incomum num lugar onde se reúnem inúmeras pessoas, então consideramos mais seguro manter para nós mesmos certos segredos."

Para sua sorte, porque falar sobre Batman tendo Bruce logo ao lado tornava a situação muito desconfortável, suas palavras foram efetivas em distraí-los e logo todos estavam outra vez envolvidos sobre políticas da Liga da Justiça e afins.

Quando o almoço chegou, cerca de quinze ou vinte minutos depois, o grupo finalmente começou a falar sobre negócios, momento em que Diana optou por ser uma mera espectadora. Sabia que Bruce tinha dinheiro, mas não sabia em que setores da indústria ele investia ou quais eram seus projetos. O mundo dos negócios ainda era muito nebuloso e tedioso e ela estava feliz por saber que não precisava se embrenhar nele. Certamente havia perdido as aulas sobre economia durante seu treinamento para ser uma amazona.

Em certo ponto do diálogo, quando Bruce tentava convencer Ford e Holland, os mais reticentes, de que investir nas empresas Wayne era a opção atualmente mais segura e rentável do mercado, sua mão quente e áspera pousou sobre o joelho desnudo dela, numa carícia firme e ao mesmo tempo muito íntima, fazendo-a ruborizar.

Fitou-o de relance, querendo ler sua expressão, mas, como sempre, Bruce mostrava-se estoico e tranquilo e falava com seus possíveis investidores com a impassibilidade serena com que ela já havia se habituado.

Logo ela relaxou mediante o afago. Como não poderia? O prazer espalhou-se por seus membros de modo muito impróprio. Mas, bem, logo descobriu que adorava aquela sensação. No que lhe concernia, poderia ficar ali para sempre, apenas ouvindo sua voz ritmada e sentindo seus dedos fazerem repetitivos círculos sobre a pele dela.

Quando o almoço terminou e eles tiveram de deixar o restaurante, o braço dele outra vez estava ali para capturá-la, rodeando-lhe a cintura e puxando-a na sua direção, e Diana permitiu-se levar, sorrindo quando sentiu um beijo curto ser plantado ao pé do seu ouvido. Ela não estava certa se todo aquele aparente exibicionismo se devia à carapaça vestida por Bruce Wayne, um lindo, rico e incrível cafajeste, ou se era porque ele realmente queria ter as mãos sobre ela, mas, sendo a única mulher da sua vida no momento, Diana não perdeu tempo em reflexões sem fundamentos.

Despediram-se dos empresários, tendo Jameson, Holland, Müller e Canvas marcado uma reunião particular para o longo da semana, e dirigiram-se para a porta do restaurante, onde foram recepcionados por um número incontável de paparazzo.

"Por Hera!" Ela exclamou, surpresa e ligeiramente distraída pela quantidade de flashes voltados em sua direção. "Acho que somos a notícia quente do século, Bruce."

"Venha." Ele puxou sua mão na direção do carro, posicionado na via atrás da multidão, onde o motorista aguardava. Foi difícil abrir caminho dentre os curiosos. O esforço de certo modo fez Diana rir. Não era possível que as pessoas julgassem serem tão interessantes assim seus envolvimentos particulares. "Eles logo vão encontrar um desastre com que se ocupar."

"Mulher Maravilha, Mulher Maravilha!" Chamavam por todos os lados, quase deixando-a tonta. Ela focou a atenção numa jovem repórter, que aproximou o microfone do seu rosto enquanto eles caminhavam, ou, bem, lutavam para isso. "Quando seu envolvimento com Bruce Wayne começou?"

"Você pretende deixar a Liga da Justiça?"

"Você não se importa de ser mais uma dentre tantas mulheres?"

"Não existe um código das amazonas que lhes impede de se envolverem com homens?"

"Você não é imortal?"

Quando finalmente conseguiram adentrar o veículo, a cabeça de Diana doía, em função dos gritos e da quantidade (e qualidade) das perguntas. Era como se eles já tivessem todo um questionário pré-estruturado em suas cabeças, apenas esperando encontrá-la para respondê-lo. E, bem, para algumas questões, nem mesmo tinha respostas. Efetivamente, estava com Bruce há apenas um dia, por Hera! Não era o momento certo para começar a preocupar-se com o amanhã.

Perfeitamente antenado às suas demonstrações de humor, como sempre, Bruce deve ter lido o aborrecimento em seu franzir de cenho.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, de modo tranquilo, enquanto o motorista dava a partida, deixando para trás toda aquela confusão desagradável de repórteres, câmeras e flashes de luz. A presença dos paparazzo ali quase estragou por completo a experiência.

"É claro. Diana sacudiu a cabeça, distraída. Virou-se para a janela por um instante. A intensidade dos vidros fumês impedia que pessoas de fora pudessem reconhecê-los. "Só estou surpresa. Até então eu e os repórteres tivemos uma relação cordial. Agora, porém, eles parecem abutres prontos para devorar tudo o que puderem. Como se inteiraram sobre as leis de Themyscera? Estamos há uma eternidade afastadas da civilização! Além disso, não estou pronta para discutir sobre o assunto. Renegar minha imortalidade significa renegar meus poderes (1). O que, bem, eu faria, por _você_, mas é só que ainda é... Muito cedo para tudo isso."

"Você está certa." Garantiu Bruce, com um sorriso torto, parecendo, de certa maneira, se divertir com suas dúvidas. "Não posso dizer que não penso sobre o assunto, mas concordo que não é o momento certo para começar a considerar as opções sobre sua imortalidade. Talvez daqui uns dez anos."

Ela o encarou, surpresa. Aquela era a primeira vez que Bruce dava a entender que queria um relacionamento a longo prazo. Conhecendo-o como o conhecia, porém, sabia que não era uma frase dita em vão. Tanto Bruce quanto Batman não falavam nada sem antes pensar duas vezes nas consequências das suas palavras.

Sorriu, sem esconder o deleite, e aproximou-se, cruzando o espaço vazio sobre o banco de couro que havia entre eles, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços.

"Ah, sim, você vai ser um daqueles velhotes ricaços com uma novinha a tiracolo." Zombou, provocando uma careta no moreno, cuja amainou com um beijo.

* * *

A Mulher Maravilha estava no centro de comando, ao lado do Sr. Incrível, quando Batman apareceu.

Sua presença a pegou de surpresa. Ela não sabia que Batman subiria para a Torre da Liga naquela noite. Estava acostumada a evitar sua presença. Mesmo tendo se passado semanas desde que começara a se relacionar com Bruce, os membros da Liga da Justiça ainda estavam curiosos para ver a Mulher Maravilha e Batman interagirem.

"Boa noite." Ele disse, asperamente, aproximando-se. Ignorou a expressão curiosa do Sr. Incrível e dos auxiliares do chefe da sala de controle. "Estou tendo problemas em Gotham. Hera Venenosa está causando confusão outra vez. Vocês podem enviar alguém para suporte? Estou no meio de um caso. Charada contratou Cheeta para invadir uma fábrica de energia nuclear. Estou tentando rastreá-lo. Isso vai tomar mais tempo que o esperado."

"Acho que podemos fazer isso." Respondeu Diana, trocando um curto olhar com o Sr. Incrível. Voltou a atenção para seu painel. A maioria dos heróis estava ocupada com outras missões, mas ela poderia remanejá-los. "Vou pedir para Arqueiro Verde e Canário cuidarem da situação. Tudo bem para você?"

"É claro." Batman sacudiu a cabeça, com certa indiferença. "Avise Lanterna Verde que estou à sua procura. Acredito que vai ser mais fácil cobrir os rastros com uma vista panorâmica."

Se ela não o conhecesse e soubesse que havia estado na sua cama todas as noites dos últimos dias, Diana duvidaria do fato de que tinham um envolvimento romântico em atual desenvolvimento. O pensamento de certo modo a fez sorrir. Ninguém jamais acreditaria nela se lhes dissesse que Batman e Mulher Maravilha estavam juntos.

Parecia um segredo safado. E, bem, para alguém que recém havia descoberto as proezas do sexo, um segredo safado parecia muito, muito excitante.

"Eu o farei." Garantiu, suavemente, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Você vai descer para a Terra?"

"Em cerca de meia hora. Superman quer minha opinião sobre um assunto." Ele despediu-se do Sr. Incrível com um aceno de cabeça antes de dar as costas e deixar a sala, inconsciente dos seus pensamentos, sem nem mesmo dignar-se a sacudir a cabeça na sua direção.

Disposta a segui-lo, Diana rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para Arqueiro Verde e Canário, designando-os para aquela missão em especial. Apesar de discutir mais do que seria supostamente saudável para um relacionamento, os dois trabalhavam em perfeita sincronia quando conseguiam conciliar suas diferenças. Era uma boa dupla para cobrir suas costas.

"Uau." Disse o Sr. Incrível, tentando, e falhando miseravelmente, manter um tom discreto. Surpreso e talvez até mesmo condoído, voltou o rosto para Diana, que, distraída, não notou a expressão em sua face. "Batman foi... Err, como posso dizer?... Seco, não acha? Você está bem, Mulher Maravilha?"

"O quê?" Ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, confusa. Logo captou o teor da pergunta, sacudindo a mão com certa indiferença, disposta a apimentar um pouco mais a fofoca que logo se espalharia. "Ah, sim, Batman vai ser sempre esse idiota presunçoso. Nada com que já não tenha me habituado. Mas, bem, parece que tenho uma quedinha pelos homens de Gotham, não é mesmo?"

Sorriu, para disfarçar sua ironia, provocando uma risada educada em Sr. Incrível, que concordou.

"Vou tomar alguns minutos de folga." Ela avisou, começando a afastar-se. Precisava correr se pretendia interceptar Batman antes que alguém mais o fizesse. "Vejo você logo, está bem? Se necessário, me chame através do comunicador."

Tomou caminho da sala de reuniões particular dos membros fundadores. Sabia que Superman ainda estava na Terra, respondendo a um chamado de emergência, e demoraria cerca de uma hora para voltar, de modo que teriam tempo o suficiente para alguma diversão.

Batman, que, como de hábito, parecia entretido com a tela de um computador, ergueu a cabeça e pareceu surpreso ao vê-la adentrar o cômodo, bloqueando o acesso externo.

"Diana? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, ligeiramente curioso, mas não seco, o que, considerando todos aqueles anos de diálogos curtos e cheios de aspereza, parecia uma mudança de ares muito, muito agradável. Ela adorava o fato de que Bruce lhe pertencia.

"Clark está preso na Terra. Vai demorar um pouco a subir." Explicou a morena, com um sorriso gracioso, rodeando a mesa e aproximando-se do corpo masculino. Pousou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, empurrando ligeiramente a cadeira de rodinhas para trás, de modo que pudesse sentar em seu colo. Os braços de Bruce rodearam sua cintura de modo quase inconsciente. "Pensei em fugir da sala de comando e fazer um pouco de companhia ao tenebroso Cavaleiro das Trevas de Gotham."

Riu. Não pôde evitar. Lembrava-se da maneira como Laurel Canvas havia se referido a Batman, como se ele fosse uma espécie de criatura sem sentimentos, e, embora antes talvez tendesse a concordar, agora tudo parecia uma ironia muito engraçada.

Bruce segurou seu queixo, depositando um beijo firme sobre seus lábios, de modo a silenciá-la.

Com um suspiro de satisfação, Diana permitiu-se envolver sem resistência, pousando a mão sobre o rosto masculino recém-barbeado. Deixou que a língua dele procurasse a sua. Tremeu quando uma mão áspera pousou sobre a base da sua coluna, de modo a aproximá-la do tórax dele.

"Alguém viu você?" Ele perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca, assim que se separaram, apenas o suficiente para que pudessem conversar, embora os narizes ainda estivessem se roçando.

"Não." Garantiu Diana, ligeiramente ofegante, sua respiração mesclando-se à dele, os olhos parcialmente fechados. Puxou a máscara de Bruce, de modo que pudesse deslizar a mão pelos cabelos da base da sua nuca. Adorava a textura dos fios negros por entre seus dedos. "Eu sou muito cuidadosa com meu segredinho nefasto."

Bruce empurrou o cabelo dela para trás, expondo o colo macio, e aproximou o rosto da sua orelha, onde depositou um beijo úmido, fazendo-a rir e gemer, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Acho que nunca vou me acostumar a trabalhar com você, Bruce." Sussurrou Diana, um pouco trêmula, soltando com força o ar pelas narinas quando sentiu a língua úmida descer pela base do seu pescoço numa carícia quente.

"Você vai se acostumar." Ele prometeu, de repente erguendo a cabeça. Fitou-a por um instante, tempo o bastante para que ela pudesse se recompor, abrindo um sorriso vacilante. Seu estômago estava girando em resposta àquela deliciosa proximidade. "Talvez você devesse se mudar. Para a minha casa. Oficialmente, eu digo."

A sugestão veio em tom sereno, mas estava cheia de firmeza, e, num primeiro momento, Diana não acreditou.

Embora considerasse a Mansão Wayne praticamente como seu lar, e passasse lá todo o tempo disponível de que dispunha, metade do seu guarda-roupas e objetos pessoais se encontrava no quarto da Liga da Justiça. Sabia que estavam num relacionamento, mas não queria estragar as coisas indo rápido demais. Bruce podia parecer perfeitamente maleável agora, mas seu humor era muito volúvel. E, considerando quanta resistência havia enfrentado, Diana não esperava que tudo acontecesse de modo fácil entre eles.

Mesmo assim, hesitou. Não queria se precipitar e colocar tudo a perder. Talvez devessem manter aquela situação como estava, no limbo, até que pudessem ter mais tempo para assimilá-la. Recém estavam começando aquela jornada conjunta.

"Não. Ainda não." Disse, enfim, séria, tanto para sua própria surpresa quanto para a de Bruce. Brincou com os cabelos negros na base da nuca dele, distraída. "É cedo para começarmos a pensar nessas coisas. Eu amo a Mansão Wayne. Considero-a meu lar. Mas, para todos os efeitos, a Liga ainda vai continuar sendo a minha casa. É a decisão mais sensata."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, porém acabou por concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

"Você está certa." Falou.

"O que não quer dizer que eu não vá dormir com você sempre que puder." Ela completou, com uma risadinha, pressionando os lábios contra os deles de modo rápido e sucessivo durante alguns instantes. "Se você quer tornar as coisas oficiais, podemos começar indo juntos à festa que James Strauss quer dar na sua casa."

"Você mudou de ideia sobre ela?" Indagou Bruce, com um sorriso torto, uma das mãos se fechando sobre a base do joelho dela, subindo até a altura da coxa desnuda.

"Bem, o que eu posso dizer?" Diana jogou o cabelo para trás do ombro num gesto propositalmente prepotente. "Se eu pretendo ser a Sra. Wayne um dia, o que eu totalmente pretendo, fique você sabendo, devo me acostumar a comparecer a essas reuniões chatas que você parece ter de cinco em cinco minutos."

Para sua surpresa, Bruce riu. Era uma risada curta, rouca e discreta, muito rara de se ouvir, mas inesquecível, e isso fez o coração dela se aquecer. Abrir mão da imortalidade, da super-força, bem, isso não era nada, se significava ficar ao lado dele. Haviam sido feitos um para o outro. E estava feliz de que, dentre todos os milhões de pessoas do planeta Terra, haviam sido capazes de se encontrar. Porque ela não teria sido nada sem Bruce. E, gostava de pensar, Bruce nunca seria verdadeiramente feliz outra vez sem ela.

FIM

* * *

(1) Não estou exatamente certa de que os dois estão ligados, mas, considerando que o fato de ela ser uma amazona lhe concede a imortalidade e as habilidades que tem (ou, pelo menos, penso que sim), suponho que sejam consequentes. Como não vamos adentrar na temática da imortalidade aqui, a informação precisa não é relevante. Deixem que Bruce e Diana se preocupem com isso. Daqui uns dez anos :)

**N/A: **Bem, pessoal, como havia prometido, é isso! Queria escrever algo leve, romântico e divertido sobre esse casal que adoro, sem adentrar em muitos dramas. De dramática já basta a vida real! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Nos vemos em qualquer outra história por aí :)


End file.
